The Vampires and the Maidens
by Barbie97
Summary: A story revolving around Bonnie, Damon, Elena, and Stefan. They deal with all kinds of supernatural things and it's seems as peace will never happen to them. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Bonnie McCullough and Damon Salvatore (she is half-human-half-vampire instead of being a witch like in the series). They reside in Fell's Church. Because of Bonnie's blood, Damon decides to enroll in her high school, along with his brother, Stefan. He plans to drink her blood when he has her fooled, but, soon finds himself falling in love. Then, someone unexpected comes for Bonnie to kill her. Damon will do anything to keep her safe. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, that belongs to L. J. Smith but I own this plot!**

* * *

Chapter One

**Bonnie's POV**

I looked myself in the mirror, thinking why I'm _so_ small. My fiery red curls hung right at my shoulders, getting curlier at the tip. Even if I was half vampire, I didn't feel like it. Just looking at myself might make vomit. No wonder boys didn't pay attention to me—only to Elena. She was my best friend with blonde hair and blue eyes, the features that appeared to be angelic. And me? I instead looked like a human strawberry so small and delicate. My deep brown eyes didn't stand a chance towards Elena's blue irises. But, somehow, she made me feel special. At some point, I enjoyed not getting attention, because mostly boys thought about sex. Glad I wasn't in the day dreaming.

Sighing at me, I grabbed my book bag and headed to school. Entering my last year in high school was both exciting and depressing. I don't know why but it just felt like it, so powerful, moving onto adulthood, not knowing the unexpected. I had promised Elena and Meredith, my other best friend, I would have a boyfriend they both accepted by the end of the year. Ugh, the thought of that in my head to find a guy I really like, then ask permission from then seemed horrible. Why did I ever make that promise?

Elena's honking from outside alerted me from my absurd thoughts. Closing the door behind me, Meredith sat in the passenger seat and Elena was smiling, waving at me girlish. I slightly smiled without waving back. The trip to school was silent; totally different from what I expected. Looking at their outfits, all glamorous and girlie, my eyes rolled to mines and there weren't any similarities. I had a blue shirt with sleeves and jeans. On the other hand, Elena wore a skirt reaching her knees and sleeveless sparkly shirt; her hair was more curled then usual. Not wanting to switch to Meredith, I looked down at my hands and sighed. Elena had gotten a boyfriend a week before school ended. His name is Stefan Salvatore. Me, Elena, Meredith, Matt and my parents know he is a vampire, just like his older sleekly and dangerous Damon. None of us trusted him, and yet, he would stare at me, never blinking.

I have told all of them that I was half-human-half-vampire and they were fine, partly 'cause I don't drink blood, but eat human food. My parents and I have learned to live off human blood and eat food. For eighteen years, I've lived through this, and the smell of blood doesn't affect me anymore. My throat does burn a bit but it rapidly disappears.

I took my seat belt as Elena parked in a free space. The school ground was covered in students, some freshmens sitting in the patio, their noses in the books. That is when I saw the Ferrari, knowing Stefan was here. Upon seeing him, Elena locked all doors and ran to him across the lot, jumping into Stefan's open arms. I walked with Meredith until Matt Honeycutt came and took Meredith from me, to talk about something. Now walking by myself, I saw Damon come out of the Ferrari, heading towards me. I wonder why he was here; he didn't go to school, did he?

Wanting to ignore him, I pretended I didn't see him and walked past him. I felt a grip on my arm, turning me around to see it was Damon. I could feel myself dragging into his pitch black irises, reminding me of midnight. Along with his untidy black hair, some hanging close to his eyes, I didn't want to believe I might have a crush on him. But, then again, I didn't know anything when it came to love.

"What, Damon?" I said, trying to sound sweet.

"Didn't you see me, little bird? I may be a vampire but certainly not invisible,"

"No."

"Well, I need your help. I…. _enrolled_ here thanks to Saint Stefan and I have no idea where to go."

"Did you go to the front office, Damon?" I asked impatiently.

He seemed confused. "You have to do that?"

I groaned at how stupid he was. "Yes, Damon. They'll give you your schedule for the year,"

"_Schedule_?" he moaned angrily. "How knew high school was an idiotic choice?"

I sighed. I couldn't take this. He's lucky he is a vampire or else I would have slapped him silly.

"That's not nice to think, Bonnie," he smirked, eyeing my all funny.

Right. He could read minds. I could too, but they were a blur most times.

Ignoring him with all my might, I walked past his side, walking faster this time. But he caught me by the arm again, lightly this time.

"Wait. Where is this front office?"

I gaped at him. Using my index finger, I pointed behind him, where a large sign said FRONT OFFICE. He turned his torso and saw it, apparently not happy that he found it. Shrugging, he left me, mumbling madly at Stefan. Rolling my eyes, I went into the building and found my locker. Putting everything I didn't need for my following class, I grabbed a book and pencil, sighing as I closed the locker. Suddenly, Damon's face came into my vision. He was leaning against other lockers, smirking at me. I gasped, dropping my book. For a fast second, I stared deep into his black eyes, then came back to reality and crouched down to get my book. Damon beat me to it, already having the book in his hand before I realized it wasn't on the floor. Not smiling, I snatched the book and hurriedly ran to my class. It wasn't until Damon followed me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Going to class," he said innocently.

"_With me_?" I nearly shrieked.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Her red curls trembled, along with her expression of me being in a class full of tasty students with her. It made me laugh, but I kept it in. My eyes focused on her neck, where a single blue vein shouted at me, making me hungry. A half-vampire blood was irresistible and Bonnie was going to be my next victim. I could see it now, holding her useless body, her neck just millimeters from my fangs, focused in her deep chocolate brown irises…

"Uh yeah. This dangly thing called a schedule says so," I said, raising the sheet of paper with two fingers.

She huffed and marched inside the class. I smiled, seeing her little body react and get mad. Bonnie… Was different. She was delicate and sweet and…. Whoa! Damon, what are you thinking? Bonnie's only a human… Part vampire, too but what does that matter? You're only here to seduce her and finally drink her blood. That's the plan all along.

The rest of the day, I was with Bonnie. The lunch sucked so I took a quick trip to the woods and got a jogger. Returning, Bonnie and Elena gave me disgusting looks; Stefan just shook his head. Like I cared. All of us have different ways to live. This is mine. Is it hard to understand? I'm a vampire, made to drink human blood. Unlike Stefan, I showed no mercy toward human life. It was a useless.

In math, I sat next to her and she completely ignored me, like I really was invisible to her. Knowing I wasn't, I talked to her when Mr. Vills left the classroom for something unimportant for me. Everyone sighed in relief; the class-room got noisy.

"Bonnie," I whispered her name.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why are you being mean?"

She scoffed and looked at the window.

"Because you're evil, bad, horrible,"

_But also good-looking,_ she thought. _Still, he doesn't deserve niceness. Ugh! Damon, why do you have to be so... handsome?_

So she did think I was good-looking. Somehow, I thought I had the same feel-ings for her, but they disappeared quickly.

"Do you hate me?" I demanded. I wanted to know if she did.

"I don't _hate_ you, Damon; just don't like you around me."

I felt like I was stabbed in my chest with a stake. And it hurt.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Going to my locker, a note fell. I picked it up and opened it to see Elena's nice hand writing:

Bonnie,

I had to leave early so I can't drive you home; sorry. I don't know about Meredith 'cause she's going to Matt's for a project. Ask Damon to drive you. Call me when you get home. Love you!

Elena

Great. Now I had to ask the prince of darkness to drive me home. For a brief moment, I thought about asking Stefan instead. Asking Stefan was something completely different from Damon. I trusted Stefan, not Damon. But, for Elena's sake, I closed my locker and headed outside. Leaning against his Ferrari stood Damon, a little smirk appearing when he saw me. I sighed in pure disparagement and walked forward. I will regret this, I thought.

"Can you drive me home? Elena told me to ask you," I said flatly.

He shrugged. "Sure."

I tried not to roll my eyes when he opened the car door for me. In a fast second, he was sitting next to me. He droved really fast, way over the speed limits but somehow, the police never caught us.

For some weird reason, he knew where I lived. I was about to ask him how he knew but I quickly closed my mouth when he started to talk.

"Bonnie, can I come in?" he asked gently.

I gaped at him. Well… my parents weren't in and it wouldn't hurt to have him in my room, only for awhile.

"Um, sure." I whispered, opening the car door. Instead of walking to the door, I ran to the left side of my two-story house and threw my book bag through the big opened window. Damon looked at him mysteriously, like I was some moron.

"What?"

"You go up to your room like this?" he said, pointing upstairs.

I nodded. Making sure no one was around the block; I took two steps back and leaped at the tree in front of me. Continuing to walk up the tree, I saw my window and jumped towards it, making it al the way to my bed. I heard Damon swear in glee and did the same thing I did. After all, I _am_ half vampire so why not do some not-human-at-all-kind-of-stuff? Kicking my bag pack to my desk, I sat on my bed, examining Damon as he did to me.

"So, what do you want to do?" I said.

Shrugging, he said, "What's it like to be half vampire?"

It took awhile to answer this question correctly. "Well, I'm not as strong as a full vampire but stronger than a human. Umm, I have a different diet than you have—I have never tasted human blood."

"Ever?" he gasped.

I shook my head. "Only mines, but it's not good. Whenever someone gets a cut, my vampire senses come and my throat slightly burns but I usually ignore it."

"Can you run fast?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but not like you but faster than a human."

"Stefan told me your kind can read minds but it's mostly a blur,"

"Mhmm. Full vampires can but we barely can. I don't even know why we have the ability," It's a waste to have it, not really knowing what a person was thinking.

"Can you read my mind right now?" he asked softly.

"I can try,"

Closing my eyes, I tried to demolish the wall he built around his mind. With my every power, I unleashed a big push and it cracked, allowing some of what he was thinking traveling to me.

_She seemed very fragile for a girl who was half of me but pretty too…_

The cracked wall began to conceal everything inside there. I tried to battle it, wanting to keep it open but Damon shut his mind closed, reminding me to snap my eyes open, seeing him smirk. My stomach did a back flip—not knowing why.

"Do you have any other abilities?" he said, changing the subject.

"I know you can control weather; we can't. We have our own abilities. I can move objects with my mind and create illusions mentally. They're the opposite of my parents' talents."

"What can they do?"

"My mom met my dad when they were in high school. My dad was a vampire and my mom human when I got conceived. Shortly after I was born, my dad bit my mom and so she became a vampire. Somehow, I got the abilities as my mom could stop moving objects when I tried to move them. Creating illusions probably came from my dad; he said he liked to do that when he was human and around my mom."

"Nice to know," he said, staring at me with his midnight eyes.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My throat burned in agony. Her sweet blood made my vampire senses go haywire and I know she didn't want that to happen but her blood…. It smells _so_ delicious. Her light heart shaped face stared at mines in wonder. My fangs began to come out. Not yet, I thought to myself. I had to strike at the right time. Her fiery red curls looked so beautiful along with her chocolate brown eyes. I could see anything in them, my past, present and probably future. Wait, Salvatore. This isn't the plan. Just seduce her, compel her to me, tilt her neck perfectly…. In all of a sudden, I found myself on top of her, clutching her neck, my hand around her mouth to stop her from screaming, my fangs millimeters away from her luscious neck. My hunger got the best of me.

**Alrighty then! This is my first posting so tell me if I made any errors which I'm positive you will find and if you'd like for me to continue please say so 'cause I already wrote two more chapters. Thanks!**

**-Barbie :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Like I said, I own nothing! I wish I did….**

Chapter 2:

**Bonnie's POV**

I WAS TERRIFIED OF DAMON AT THAT MOMENT. HE LUNGED AT ME, AS IF I WAS HIS prey. His hand came over to my mouth, covering any scream or shriek that escaped. He had this mouth not too much away from my neck; his eyes turned from a soft black to cold black, ready to strike at his prey, which was me. I then realized: this is what he wanted, this was his plan. To fool me and kill me, like the foolish girl I am. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to bite me, ready to leave my body and go to heaven. Instead, he kissed my neck very softly and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry." With that said, a rush of hair flew at me, my curls blowing behind me. Blinking, he was gone. My window was closed. Still, I could hear, hear him running until it disappeared…

**Damon's POV**

How could I be so stupid? I had her in my hands, her tiny little body in the palm of my hands and yet, I just couldn't bring myself to bite her. My throat burned and burned, getting excited to taste Bonnie's pure blood, but my dead heart said no. I asked it why, and it responded, _You love her, that's why_. I was shocked when I heard it. The scent coming off her body was such a sweet fragrance that I listened to my heart; it was right. I did love Bonnie, much more than I should. So, instead of biting as I planned, my mouth touched her neck. The thirst hit my body so hard, I almost did bite her but trying not to, my lips kissed it. She had such soft skin; I couldn't dare to sink my teeth in. Letting her know I wouldn't do it, my lips traveled to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then, I ran out of there, slamming the window closed.

At the boarding house, I found Stefan and Elena making out on the couch.

"Get a room, could you?" I hissed.

Stefan growled.

"Ooo, scary," I said sarcastically.

"Where were you?"

_None of your business, little brother_.

"Well, I'll be going to see Bonnie," said Elena, ruining the moment. "See you later, Stefan, Damon." She gave Stefan a peck of the lips and hurried off, avoiding me. I did the same. For some reason, I didn't know what Stefan found in her, besides looking like Katherine.

Stefan looked like he wanted to talk to me, but I ignored him and ran up to my room, thinking about Bonnie. My plan backfired, I know, and I felt horrible for doing that to her. She didn't deserve it. Elena must be almost there; Bonnie lived close to us, hiding from humans. I wondered if Bonnie would tell Elena what happened between us. She probably would; she must be terrified, enough to make Elena believe something occurred. But, Bonnie wasn't like those gossip girls at school, and neither was Elena. To take notice, Elena had changed over the summer. She was the ice queen of the school and now she was gentle and soft, dr-essing very differently from tight clothes to loose and comfortable. Bonnie didn't. She stayed the same, and I liked it. She kinda grew, but not much. But puberty did hit her hard, making her more beautiful than she was. Her features changed, her skin turned even paler, but she owed it all to her vampirism.

As I rambled through my thoughts, I heard my name being called.

_Damon._

It was her. My little bird. Bonnie. I wanted so much to respond but then I remembered that her kind couldn't really read minds. Might as well give it a try.

_Yes?_

It took a second until she respond. She must've heard me.

_Can you come? Elena left, and no, I didn't tell her._

That was fast. What did they talk about? Never mind that. I had to go see my little bird. She needed me to come so I hadn't lost time. I was too lazy to grab my keys; I ran. I got there in about five seconds. I felt Bonnie's presence in her bed-room, pacing back and forth. I took two steps back and leaped as hard as I could to make it inside of Bonnie's room.

**Bonnie's POV**

Thinking that Damon might come after I told him Elena was gone and I didn't tell her what happened between me and him left me wondering if he was coming or not. I wish he did. I heard a couple of footsteps coming my way, and smelled a powerful scent. Yup, Damon came. I got off my bed as he jumped through my window, looking handsome as ever. His untidy black hair made me blush for only a quick second; they reached to his eyebrows, making him look even cuter. All he wore was black—black buttoned down shirt and black pants with black shoes. I thought he was going to a funeral.

"I want to talk to you," I said, breaking the long awful silence.

"About?"

"What happened earlier,"

He unclenched his fists and sat next to me. I looked down to see me wearing grey shorts and black tank top. He was also looking at what I had on, but rolled his eyes back to mines faster than me.

"Did… you want to… kill me, Damon?" I said slowly.

He was silent. Not looking at me, he focused on the floor. I waited for his response. Meanwhile, I never realized how good-looking he really was. He wasn't really muscular, just a little and had a slim figure. I, on the other hand, was slender and small. He was a skyscraper and I was an ant. We were two completely different people. And, from what Elena told me, he might be in love with me. I told her I might be, too, but I wasn't good or enough for him. He was beautiful. I'm not, never will be.

"Don't ever say that," he snapped, staring directly at me.

"Say what?" I asked confusingly. I hadn't said anything.

"I heard you thinking. Please, don't rethink things like that. Ever."

"But, do you… love me?"

**Damon's POV**

What could I say? I did love her, so much. I couldn't, though. She's too fragile and delicate for my world. Yeah, me and her are almost the same, but, as every single day goes on, she turns more and more into being human then a vampire. From looking at her, Bonnie did want to know if I loved her or not. How could I show her, tell her, without scaring her? I planted my eyes on her pinkish lips. Maybe that's how. I could kiss Bonnie, and she then realized I did love her, probably tell me she returns the same feelings.

Quicker than ever, I wrapped my arms around her little waist and crushed my lips to hers. Oh, how soft they were. My dead heart started to flutter, more and more the time went. She wounded her arms around my neck, his fingers on my hair. She kissed my deeper, our bodies coming closer. My throat burned as I tasted her lips; I tried to ignore it. Soon, she pulled us down; I was on top of her. Lightly, her tongue traced my lips and my tongue went into her mouth. My hands traveled through her body. She was indeed small but I didn't care; my little bird, my Bonnie. All that mattered was we were in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her you go! Chapter 3! I was bored out of my mind so I decided to continue writing this. I don't know how many chapters I'll write but, as of right now, the number 20 is okay. Hope you enjoy it. Oh! And I don't own TVD.**

Chapter 3

**Damon's POV**

Sometime during our love making, we ended up at the boarding house. I can't remember how, but we just did. My little redhead laid on my chest, sleeping peacefully, our hands intertwined. Still sleepy, I reclosed my eyes.

A little later, Bonnie woke up—I was still sleepy—and grabbed a sheet to cover herself. Before she got out of the bed, I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to the bed; she giggled. I loved the sound of that.

"What are you doing?" I said, smirking.

"I'm going to the shower, Damon."

"Can I come along?" I joked.

"Now that you mention it, I could use somebody to wash my back,"

I grabbed her in the speed of light and ran for the bathroom, slamming it shut and, just to make sure, I locked it. We would be in here for awhile.

**Bonnie's POV**

With a wide grin on my face, I skipped down the stairs, waiting for Damon to come down. To my horror, my feet stopped and the joy quickly washed away from my face. She looked like Elena—same blue eyes, blonde hair—but it wasn't her. The woman smiled devilish, her irises bored into mines, as if compelling me. Not thinking, I ran back to Damon's room. One moment I blinked and saw the woman in front of me, guarding my way. Fangs appeared from her mouth, you could see her veins all across her eyes and mouth, her eyes turned bloodshot red…

Crouched down, bending her knees like she was ready to spring at me, she hissed, too hurtful for my ears. The hiss scared me, finding myself walking backwards. She hissed again; I tripped over my feet and fell down the stairs. The bumps became unbearable. I tried to stop myself, grabbing a pillar but my hand slipped. My head hit the wooden stairs repeatedly. My vision got blurred, darkness taking over. I forced it to leave but it didn't…. With one last take of air, my eyelids closed.

**Damon's POV**

_It's quiet down there_, I thought. As I prepared to leave my room, a strange noise came from the hallway. Sounded like a hiss. Then another. Seconds passed and the door closed. That made me run out of my room to see Bonnie lying down on the ground, her body tangled on the last few steps of the stairs. Her red curls were strewn over her face, eyes shut, arms over her head, barely breathing… a prick of blood oozing at the side of her lip. Fury and anger circulated my body. My little bird was laid there, looking lifeless. I ran to her, taking her hair out of her face, wanting to see if there was any more damage. My nostrils flared; if I could cry, I would have shed tears and run down everything near me. But I couldn't do that, I had to focus on Bonnie. I picked her up gently and laid on the couch, checking to see if she was still breathing. She was, but faintly. I had to rush her to the hospital but that could ruin everything for her: the secret. Bonnie was completely different and the doctors would surely know. I thought of calling Stefan. Picking up my cell phone, I dialed and he answered on the fifth ring, as always.

"What do you want, Damon?" he said, apparently annoyed.

"Nice to hear you, too, little brother. Anyways, Bonnie was attacked."

"By whom?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but it must have pushed her down the stairs; that's where I found her. Should I take her to the hospital…?" I took a look at Bonnie. "'Cause she's not really breathing, little brother."

"I'm on my way with Elena. See you in a few. Oh? And Damon?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything reckless," he said, sighing.

I rolled my eyes and hanged up. I took a seat next to my Bonnie, putting her head in my lap, caressing her cheek. Her heart beat began to accelerate. I barely knew anything about her kind; they were very different from full vampires. But she was healing, that was good. I saw the blood from her lip dripping to my hand. I wiped it off with my finger and smelled it. Ahh… it smelled wonderful. Like anything he hasn't ever sniffed. He licked his finger, tasting her blood. Her throat burned for more, feeling his fangs coming out. No, Damon! You can't, he thought. It was wrong. Here laid the girl he terribly loved and cherished…the person or thing that hurt her would pay… big time.

I heard the screeches of Stefan's car come in the driveway, and Elena's heart beating fast. She must be worried, I thought. Stefan and Elena ran through the door, Elena shedding tears and holding little brother's hand. He examined my little bird, probably hearing her heart.

"We can't take her to the hospital, Damon. Her parents aren't even here,"

"So what can we do?" I asked.

He looked her, and sighed. He seemed to be thinking hard. He must know something.

"Tell me, Stefan!" I snapped.

"She…. she has to drink vampire blood, Damon. It's the only way or else… she dies,"

My Bonnie had to drink vampire blood? It didn't sound hard. All she had to do was put her lips in his wrist and suck it. It can't be hard, right?

"It is, Damon." Stefan said, reading my mind.

_How?_

_She has to be awake to drink it. If you put your wrist to her mouth, nothing will happen. _

_Then how are we supposed to wake her up, little brother?_ I was too aggravated.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I have no idea."

**Bonnie's POV**

I listed to what they were saying. So I had to be awake to drink Stefan's or Damon's vampire blood or else I would die. That wasn't so hard to accomplish. Besides, my eyes did want to open. But my body felt numb and weak. Come on, Bonnie! I had to wake up. I didn't have a choice. Either live or die.

Taking step by step, I worked on my eyes to twitch. They did. My breathing became a little uneven, though. Elena gasped when my eyes moved again.

"Stefan," she whispered.

"Do it now, Damon. I feel her waking up."

_Damon?_ I sent out to him.

Blurry, but still able to read, he replied, _Yes?_

_Give me your blood._

I felt his wrist on my mouth, warm liquid touching my lips. I sucked his venom, the flowing of it in my throat made my shiver. I felt a sensation sparkle throughout my body. He had such good blood. I could suck this forever. Soon, his wrist disappeared, and I felt a lot better, more powerful than last time. My eyes fluttered open. First, I saw Damon, his midnight eyes concentrated on me. Second, Stefan and Elena were nowhere to be found, but I could smell their scent. Damon hugged me in a passionate embrace. I kissed his neck, loving the fragrance coming off his skin.

From the corner of me eye, I saw a figure. I clutched onto Damon as I realized the figure was Katherine. My mouth released a gasp; he heard it and turned around too late; she had staked him, not enough to go through me. He looked at me, in horror, signaling for me to run. I obeyed. I ran to the door where Katherine came and grabbed my neck, throwing me to the wall. Glass crashed next to me, blood dripping from my left arm. Last thing I saw was Katherine coming, a wide grin on her face; I then drifted to total blackness.

**Well, that's the end of the third chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this, mostly 'cause Katherine's arrival came out of nowhere in my head. Just to let you know, Elena is also kidnapped by Katherine and before doing so, she staked Stefan. Damon doesn't know this and well, you know what happens. Don't worry, someone comes to their rescue! But they may be too late….**

**-Barbie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! So sorry I couldn't do this yesterday. I had to go to a park where my dad's job was having a cookout; I told him I didn't want to go because it was so hot outside and well… I had too. Good thing I have an iPhone to write everything and have internet connection. I had to copy everything from my phone… but it was worth it! I hope you like this chapter-I think it's kind of lame and boring…**

Chapter 4

**Bonnie's POV**

I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. My right arm burned from something I don't remember. Next to me, Elena's unconscious body laid. Her face was covered in blood. I ran my fingers through her face, checking if it was damaged; it wasn't, thank god. The room was dark except for little squared window high up and too small to escape. Elena moaned besides me, scratching her eyes, which popped open and gasped.

"Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Where are we?"

I shrugged. "No idea,"

She gasped suddenly. "Stefan! She staked him, Bonnie!"

My eyes widen. "He to? She also staked Damon."

"Was it Katherine, Bon?"

I nodded. I looked around. Where were we? I don't even know if we're _in_ Fell's Church. Where was Damon? Was he alright? Is he dead? Oh no! He can't be dead. If he's dead, then the reason for existing has vanished. If I find out Damon is dead, I'll beg Katherine to kill me. It was simple as that. Damon's not here, then I won't be here.

**Damon's POV**

Remembering what happened, I woke up, startled of the occurrences and the return of Katherine. I looked around and my hand flew at my chest. There wasn't a stake or anything, just my shirt, a hole where the stake had gotten through. I was in his bedroom, Meredith at the tip of my bed, appearing worried.

"Damon?" she asked, worried.

"What happened, Mere?"

I already knew everything but I wanted to make sure.

"You were staked; so was Stefan. You're lucky I came or else you'd be dead… again,"

I couldn't smell Bonnie's scent around me. Or Elena.

"Where's –"

"They're gone, Damon. I don't know where they are. All I found was broken glass and a lot of blood on it; you barely breathing. I took it out and you fainted. I ran saw Stefan, the sun just inches from him. Good thing he had his ring on or else he'd be in ashes. He's resting in his room."

"Thank you, Meredith." Wait, backup, did I just say "thank you"? It's official, I'm going soft. Oh no! The horror….

Her eyes widened. "Wow, Damon saying 'thank you'…. I though I'd never live to hear that,"

"Ha ha, very funny."

She shrugged. "I found this letter next to you. I'll go wake Stefan up 'cause we have to do what that letter says,"

I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes, "You'll see," she said and left. I grabbed the letter and couldn't believe it. The handwriting was…._Katherine_'s. It said that she kidnapped Bonnie and Elena; she wanted for me and Stefan to come to the old cemetery with no one else or she kills the two. The letter dropped from my hand when I read that the longer we take to be there today, she will suck their blood and possibly turn them.

**Bonnie's POV**

The glass blue ball in my hand levitated in thin air, rising as my head rose to see the ceiling. Elena gasped in amazement, smiling. I heard Katherine come; the ball dropped to my hand and I hid it behind my back. Elena's grin disappeared and we pretended to be starving and sleepy. Katherine came to us, crouching down. She smiled evilly, her fangs were showing and her eyes were red.

"I'm hungry, girls. Do you mind if I drink _just_ a little?" she asked sweetly.

I shook my head; Elena said nothing.

"Well, I'll take my lookalike. I'll save you later," she pointed out, grabbing Elena by her shoulder and took her to the corner. She looked at me, as if begging to do something. I nodded, closing my eyes and sending her an illusion while Katherine turned to a monstrous vampire and bit into her neck. I made Elena see herself with Stefan, admitting their loves for each other. After a few minutes, Katherine stopped and placed Elena next to me, wiping her bloody mouth and left. I waited for Katherine's footsteps to be fainting before I took off the illusion.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all," she said proudly.

"Good," I sighed.

We sat there for next couple of hours. Katherine had come in here five times to feed off Elena; I gave her many illusions. I realized Katherine didn't know what I was doing. But the weird thing is: she didn't bite me. I could see it in her eyes she wanted to and yet, she didn't. I wanted to so badly hurt her for drinking Elena's blood; she had become weaker by the second. Katherine let Elena drink some of her blood after she looked dehydrated. I looked away, disgusted and feeling some sensuality.

"I will right back; I just need to feed off of another human. Don't flee because I will get you," she threatened and left.

I rolled my eyes and sat back to the wall. After little slow minutes passed, we heard the door rumble down to a big _thump_. I immediately smelled Stefan and Damon, along with Meredith. I called out to them, happy we will be freed.

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I brought the wooden door down, Meredith with her wide eyes, hurried in front of us. I then heard a cry of help. _Damon! We're in the basement, I think. Please help us! Hurry, before Katherine gets back!_ It was my Bonnie. We ran at vampire speed to the basement, throwing the door down. There they were, lying in a pile of dust; I bet they were hungry and thirsty. Bonnie ran to me, crying her eyes out. My fingers ran through her soft red curls.

"It's okay, _cara_. We're here." I soothed her.

My eyes switched to Elena, who looked like she was about to die. Stefan held her bridal style.

"_What happened, Bonnie_?" demanded Stefan.

"Katherine took us. She drank from Elena numerous times and she drank some of her blood. I gave illusions so she wouldn't feel any pain."

I hugged my little bird. She was brave and strong, not like Elena, who hanged lifelessly, or she looked, and my Bonnie stood up and didn't let Katherine drink her blood. I grabbed her face in palms, brushing her tears and crushed my lips to hers, enjoying the taste coming off her lips. She had her hands in my neck, twisting some of my hair. My arms wrapped around her little waist and put her feet on top of my shoes; she was _so small_. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan kiss Elena, Meredith looking out the window.

The moment was then ruined when I smelled a different scent, a scent I haven't smelled for the last five hundred years.

"I told you not to flee, girls." said a girlish voice behind us.

**I like this ending, it's a nice cliffy. Anyways, sorry this took so long to upload but I'll promise to upload more faster. I have to start getting ready for school and my final year in middle school. I know, I know, I'm so young to write stuff like this but I'm an expert! Next chapter coming **_**very**_** soon!**

**-Barbie **

5


	5. Chapter 5

**I kinda didn't like the cliffy I left on the last chapter; it seemed unfair. I mean, yeah you guys know who it is so it was kind of stupid to leave it out like that. But anyways, I decided to add a character who's on Katherine's side and you'll never believe who it is. I'll leave a clue at the end of the chapter. If you know who it is then message me and if you get it right, I'll give you a sneak peek for the next chapter. Now, keep reading…**

Chapter 5

**Bonnie's POV**

"I told you not to flee, girls," said a girlish voice behind me. I easily recognized it was Katherine. I turned around to see her smirking at Damon and Stefan. Meredith ran to Stefan, clutching on his arm.

"You'll pay for this, Katherine," hissed Stefan.

"Oh, I'm not but someone already did. Someone especially to one of the humans. You will find out when I revisit,"

"Revisit?" spit Damon. "You're not coming back here."

"You don't tell me what to do, Salvatore's. I can do what the hell I want to do. _And there is not a single thing you can do about it_."

She grinned before disappearing. We stood frozen until she was far away. I hugged Damon harder, not wanting to cry. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips on my ear. He whispered, "_Non preoccuparti, cara. __Sono qui con voi per l'eternità. __Io ti amo_."

"What?" I asked, confused.

He just rolled his eyes, walking towards Stefan. "Do you know what's she's talking about?"

Stefan shook his head. "No clue but we have to be careful. Katherine said she already pay for this. That means she turned someone the girls know."

Then my parents are out of this. They're vampires; and it would be hard to kill them, even if Katherine was way older than them.

"Then you should take us back to the boarding house," said Meredith.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, Damon, she's right."

Everyone else nodded. Meredith jumped on Stefan's back, Damon carrying me, setting out to the boarding house. We arrived there in seconds; I told Damon to take us to his bedroom, because I was tired. Stefan and Mrs. Flowers were healing Elena and Meredith was taking a nap on the couch.

The bed was comfortable. Damon laid down next to me, his arms around y waist in protection. I sighed, falling asleep instantly.

_I was in a dark place, alone probably. I then saw Katherine, making sure it was not Elena. I smelled her scent; yup, it was her. She seemed to be talking to someone in the dark. I couldn't see it clearly but I knew the person was a vampire or something else but definitely not human. It was a he, and I soon realized who it was. It couldn't be! This is what Katherine was talking about? She turned around, smiling at me. The man she was talking came closer to me… I knew who he was; I just need to make sure…_

My eyes popped open, followed by me falling on the floor. I then heard Damon's frightened voice.

"Bonnie! You aright?" he asked, picking me up.

Nodding my head, I stopped panting and made the door open. I got up, walking to see Elena. I had to tell her what I saw; I wanted to make sure it was him. Damon grabbed my arm, turning me around to see him.

"Bon, what's going on?"

"I had a dream and I think I might know who Katherine turned,"

"Who?" he demanded.

I lifted to my toes to whisper the name to his ear. He gaped at him in surprise.

"Are you sure, _bella rosso_?"

I nodded. "We have to tell Elena, Stefan and Meredith."

We ran down the stairs to see Mere still sleeping on the couch and Elena resting on Stefan's shoulder, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Little brother, Bonnie may know who Katherine took."

This took his attention. Elena groaned and smiled at me, which slowly faded to a frown. "What happened?"

"I had a dream and I think I know who Katherine turned,"

She may not believe me when I said his name but at least Elena will know.

"It's—"

I was cut off when the door burst open, too hard for the door to still be on its hinges, flying towards me. Damon pulled me out of the way, throwing us to the stairs. Stefan grabbed Elena and Meredith to the other side of the room. I rebooted my mind and saw Katherine. Me, Damon and Stefan all growled at her but soon stopped when there was a guy next to her, the one from my dream, the one who was a vampire. I gasped, so did Elena when we realized it was someone she terribly loved and would possibly die to save him. I was right.

**Ok, ok, so you may or may not who it is but if you then don't hesitate to message me. If you don't, then you will find out eventually. Review if you want a sneak peek for the next chapter (only if you guess right!). Sorry this was so _very_ short but I just didn't want to put half chapter 6 in here. Chapter six will up tomorrow!**

**-Barbie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I knew someone you would think it's Matt. It could be… or somebody else. Anyways, I loved writing this chapter and I hope you like it too. **

Chapter 6

**Damon's POV**

Though I didn't say anything, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He can't do that to Elena! She loved him so much and he betrayed her? Katherine always could find a way to make people do what they don't intend on doing. But she had the fucking courage to change him. I clutched Bonnie to my arms, my body in front of hers to protect her. Elena and Meredith couldn't stop shaking; Elena was crying, saying his name over and over. Stefan was angered.

"How—why did you do it, Katherine?"

She smiled evilly, smirking. "Because he was easy prey. He easily recognized me as Elena so I said, 'what the hell?' and changed him. We drank each other bloods for hours until I cracked his neck. He woke up as a vampire, _my_ vampire who won't turn his back on me like you idiots did."

"You were the idiot, Katherine," I muttered.

She hissed at me, and her "man" crouched down, snarling at me. Did he know who he was dealing with? I helped him erase all the memories he had of Vicki and now he chooses the time to threaten me? Oh, he's so dead, along with miss bitchy vamp here.

I looked down at Bonnie, who looked scared and shock. I grabbed her waist, holding her to me. I would take care of her; I wouldn't dare let Katherine or Jeremy touch her. She belonged to me; nobody else.

"Jeremy, dear, seize them." Katherine purred.

It happened instantly. Jeremy had a big silver thing in his hand and before I could stop him, he injected it on my arm. I fell to the ground, gasping. It was vervain. Bonnie screamed my name, kissing my lips eagerly and with passion. I saw Stefan on the ground, Elena and Meredith yelling at him to get up. There was a silver tube on his arm too. Before I could anything else, I drifted.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Jeremy got a hold of Elena. He said, "Calm down, sister or you won't like what I'm going to give you." She still fought until Jeremy raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her unconscious. Meredith was already hit twice; I hadn't done anything. Katherine walked over to me and raised her hand. I fell backwards, hitting my head on the wooden stair, slowly closing my eyes.

I woke up in the lap of Elena; she was still unconscious. Meredith was crying on Elena's shoulder. I grabbed her hand tightly and looked at me.

"What are we going to do?" she cried.

"I don't know, Mere. But Damon and Stefan will come, don't worry."

Deep down in my gut, I knew I didn't really trust the words coming out of my mouth. I just had to calm Meredith down before she did something stupid.

* * *

**Isobel's POV**

I ran to the Salvatore's house. I knew something was wrong; something wrong with my daughter and her friends. Alaric looked alarmed at how fast I was driving; he still couldn't believe John was Elena's father. When was he going to get over it? It was a one shot that made me pregnant, but I loved Alaric, not John. Although I was a vampire, I could never have kids with him as I did with John. We would someday adopt but for right now, I had to get to the boarding house.

Upon arriving there, I remembered when Damon kissed me and then threatened me to stay away from Elena. She was my daughter and I wasn't going to listen. Besides, he cared for Bonnie, the witch.

I got out of my car in my vampire speed, seeing there was no door. My vampire senses tingled in frustration. Me and Alaric walked to the house and saw Damon and Stefan lying on the ground, a silver tube hanging from their arms. Please, let it not be vervain. I ran to Damon, taking the silver tube from his arm. I smelled it; damn it. Vervain. Of course. I grabbed Damon and placed him on the couch, admiring his features. Yes he was way more beautiful then Alaric or any vampire I've ever known but somehow, I didn't want to steal him from Bonnie. They did belong together, after all. Without Alaric looking—he was busy trying to wake up Stefan—I slowly planted my lips to Damon's; I seemed to wake up anybody with my lips. His eyes popped open, staring at me in disbelief. I back away from him as he stood up, examining the surroundings.

Alaric had still not wakened. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I pushed Alaric away and dearly planted a kiss on Stefan's lips. He woke up immediately. My husband looked at me with wonder and confusion; I shrugged.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Salvatore's," I started.

"Where are the girls?" Damon demanded.

"In fact, I want to know the same thing. I know they're gone but who took them? You must know, as you were with them when it happened, I suppose."

"Katherine. And Jeremy." hissed Damon.

I gasped. He couldn't be talking about Jeremy, Elena's brother. That son of a bitch; he betrayed my daughter slash his sister. He was on Katherine's side. How dare Jeremy? I'd kiss his ass the minute I would see him.

There was still a fresh scent in the air; I recognized it was Katherine's. I followed my nose to outside. Yup, I'd know where to find the girls.

"Follow me, boys. I think I know where they are."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I looked around, seeing dirt and wood all over us. We were in an underground cave or something. It was to breathe under here. Elena had woken up, searching for a way out. Meredith was trying to help her. Meanwhile, I had called out to Damon. I'm sure he would read me, wouldn't he? I sent all kinds of illusions to where we were. I tried calling out to Jeremy, but he was too busy making out with Katherine. He didn't care if she had a resemblance to Elena; all he wanted was vampire sex and that disgusted me.

As if on cue, the wooden door that kept us locked in here was jammed open. I smelled four people; one heart beating. I then saw the faces of Damon, Stefan, Isobel and Alaric. They had come to rescue us. We were finally going to win this.

"Jeremy, Matt and Caroline, get them!" yelled a girlish voice. It was Katherine. And she had Matt and Caroline with her.

**Matt and Caroline weren't supposed to be in the story but somehow they ended up here. Review if you want! I'm not forcing.**

**-Barbie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the fighting scene of the story: Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Rosey, and Isobel vs. Katherine, Jeremy, Caroline and Matt. Because Elena, Meredith and Alaric are humans, they're useless in the fight (they're _humans_) so they stay in the underground place. I'm actually very good at writing these type of fights so hope you like it! And yes, this is a mixture of the TV show and the books; sorry if you got confused.**

Chapter 7

**Bonnie's POV**

Oh. My. God. Katherine not only has Jeremy but Caroline and Matt? How _low_ could she possibly get? It happened so fast. Stefan pushed Alaric down with us and Damon lifted me up to the ground. I looked down to see an alarmed Elena, Meredith and Alaric. Why had Damon placed me up here? Did he intend on making me fight? Please, let it be no.

Jeremy, Caroline and Matt ran at us in vampire speed. Damon and Rosey grabbed each of my hands running towards Caroline. I knew I was going to fight her. Rosey got a hold of her neck but swiftly came out of the chokehold and ran to me. I focused my mind on the biggest tree branches around me. Thinking fast and hard, I made the big branch come towards Caroline, and it pushed her to the left. Damon smiled at me.

Stefan was fighting Jeremy; they both were good. Every time Stefan got Jere, he got back up and hit Stefan. Isobel looked like she was having fun with Matt; she giggled as she took him to the ground. But when she wasn't paying attention, Matt pushed her down, a stake in his hand. I quickly created an illusion on him and he dropped the stake by Isobel's side.

"Isobel, now!" I yelled at her, and she listened as she took the stake, aiming at Matt. Perfect spot; the heart. Matt dropped dead; Isobel ran to our side but soon joined Stefan on Jeremy. They knew he was Elena's brother but they had no choice but to twist his neck and stake him.

I thought we were over until Caroline came from behind me. She pushed me down, scratching my face. I threw her away from me and she came back. I saw a branch, but it was too far away from me. Activating my mind, I made it come towards me and staked Caroline right in the chest. Damon came to my side, hugging me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," I panted.

He smiled and kissed me. It was short; Katherine's high pitched girlish voice interrupted our little cheer. She walked slowly from the steps, smiling. Can she ever not smile?

"You've seemed to succeed, but let's see if you can beat me. I challenge all of us, especially you, Isobel. You betrayed me,"

"'Cause you took my daughter, Kat. Nothing holds me back except my daughter," she hissed.

"Very well. It should be easy to get rid of all of us." She snarled before launching herself at us. Damon pushed me behind his back, standing near a big oak tree so hide ourselves. Stefan, Rosey and Isobel jumped on her, taking Katherine down but got up and grabbed Stefan's neck before Rosey pushed her to the ground. After a couple of minutes, I knew we were losing. Damon did so too; he turned to face me.

"I have to go,"

I nodded. "I know, but just be careful"

"You too," he said before running off. He tackled Katherine, Stefan grabbing her neck, Rosey and Isobel breaking every part of her body. The sun stared down on them; Damon quickly took off her ring and next thing, Katherine shrieked until there was nothing left except ashes. When it was safe to be there, I ran towards Damon. He lifted me in the air, his arms wounded at my waist.

"You were… wonderful out there, Damon," I said.

"Not to mention to you, _cara_. I liked how you took Caroline."

Someone shrieked. It was Elena, dangling over the body of Jeremy. She kept yelling "No!" hitting his chest multiple times. I couldn't dare to see this. After all we've been through, I couldn't take it. Damon caressed my cheek, turning my head away from Elena. He looked deep in my eyes.

"I know, Bonnie. But we had no choice. They joined Katherine and she didn't treat them right, how to control themselves. It was too late for them,"

I hid my face in his chest, not wanting for the tears to fall down. Elena cried hard; harder than I ever saw a person cry. Stefan held her back from touching Jeremy. Isobel held Elena's had, Alaric and Meredith behind Isobel. I looked in the woods behind Damon and I; there was something there but I couldn't keep my eye on it, it moved in different directions.

Damon left my side to help Stefan calm Elena down. Meanwhile, I trudged to the woods, wanting to see what it was. I figured I was deep enough that Elena's cries were just a faint noise. Something is here; I felt it. The rustling of leaves behind me and the big whish of wind made me turn around and see an animal, a werewolf much bigger than me. I couldn't hold back a yell.

"_Damon_!"

The werewolf swooped me up behind its back and ran to fast, faster than me, and I was half-vampire. A branch hit my face in the process; I faded.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Giving Bonnie a kiss on her forehead, I ran to Stefan and the others. Elena was crying so freaking hard, I was getting annoyed.

"Elena! Stop crying! He had to die; you didn't see him when we fought him. Stefan didn't want to kill him but he was too ravenous and hard to handle," I said, meaning every word.

"But no! What will I tell Jenna! **(Instead of Judith, I choose Jenna)** She'll be fucking worrying about him!"

"I can take of that," Isobel added.

She, like always, continued to cry. If she had seen Jeremy fighting, she would get that there wasn't any choice but to kill him. If I was Stefan, I would have taken Jeremy down before he laid a hand on me. But Saint Stefan isn't like that; he wanted him to live but in the end, he had to go.

I looked back at where Bonnie was; she wasn't there. My heart pumped hard against my chest.

"Bonnie?" I said, looking everywhere.

The others listened; searching with me. Suddenly, a voice so high pitched it hurt my ears.

"_Damon_!"

I was my little bird, and she was deep in the woods. She was gone.

**I'm probably thinking you already know who the werewolf is; if you don't then its Tyler Lockwood. Don't think I'm forgetting important people in this story. Vicki will also appear in the next chapter. If you want me to add any more characters, then just review and I'll try to find a spot for them! Review and thank you!**

**-Barbie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

7

**Sorry I took so long writing this; I came up with another novel and I needed to write it (I might just write one TVD style; Bonnie and Elena are twins and they fall for the Salvatore's then Katherine comes and yada, yada) Possibly after I'm done with most of my stories. At the end, I'll explain what I'm going to do with all of my stories. **

Chapter 8

**Bonnie's POV**

My head ached in pain. I thought everything was a dream, a horrible nightmare and intending to smell Damon's beautiful fragrance but instead smelled fur and smelly odor. **(Vampires and werewolves stink to each other, even half-vampires)** I secretly opened my eyes, seeing a fireplace and brown small walls around me. The bed was covered in different blankets, stretched to cover me. The dim light in here was hard to see but I heard voices in the next room. The door to my left opened, girl with light brown hair and brown irises came, sighing/groaning when she saw me.

"Tyler! She's awake; what're we doing now?" she yelled and a man joined her. No, no, it couldn't be. The girl was Vicki Donovan, I was sure of it and Tyler Lockwood? Those two kidnapped me. But I was going to find a way out of it. I'm half vampire, Vicki's a vampire and Tyler a werewolf? What could go wrong?

"Just feed from her, I guess. You told me to get her, so I did. You do whatever the hell you wanna do." Tyler shrugged. Vicki hissed as he left the room. She turned her attention to me, smirking like Damon would but with much more in a ravenous state.

"What _are_ you going to do?" I asked, raising a brow. I wasn't scared of her; I had abilities, she didn't.

Her tongue licked her lips. "Just stand still and you won't get hurt."

She ran at me, holding my neck bent but I quickly made her an illusion of Damon and her when he used to go out with her. Vicki stared in into deep space, her eyes wide open. She gasped. "What are you doing?" she snarled in fear. "Why am I seeing this?"

"Because I'm making you," I responded. Her grip on my hands deepened; I winced but instantly realized it was a mistake as my illusion fell and her eyes met mine before she bit into my neck. I screamed in pain, yelling at her to let me go; she continued, throwing us on the bed, sucking my blood out.

A little while later, she stopped and made me drink her blood from her wrist. Then she bit into my neck again and I drank her blood. We did this for hours. I wanted to stop but I craved for more blood; the pain didn't hurt even more but felt good. Tyler was disgusted when she saw us exchange blood; we told him it was nonsexual.

I had a plan. I was only fooling Vicki. Because of all the blood I had drank from her, I'd be more powerful and able to escape. But I needed time…

**Stefan's POV**

I held Elena in my arms as Damon, Rosey and Isobel went to look for Bonnie, who had disappeared so suddenly and screamed. I really hoped she was ok and not hurt. Alaric burned the bodies but left Jeremy, as Elena couldn't dare to see her little brother burn.

"I really didn't want to kill him, Elena. Please know that,"

We were still on the battlefield, my dear human crying on my arms as I cuddled her. She didn't want to let go of Jeremy, the one she loved with all her life.

"I know, Stefan but why would he do this to me? What did I ever do to him? I loved him with my entire life and he does it?" she sputtered. Her eyes were red and her cheeks a bright red color. She also looked tired.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What are we going to tell Jenna, Stefan? We can't just tell her Jeremy dead; she'll want to see his body and demand what happened,"

I looked at Alaric and knew what he was thinking. We either had to tell Jenna about the secret or flee Fell's Church. If Elena didn't want to Jenna about me being a vampire and killing Jeremy, then I'd listen to her but then take her from the town and hide her for the rest of forever so they don't find out about me. But that was a miserable and selfish choice. I took a deep breathe, letting Alaric know what I was about to do; he nodded in agreement.

"Elena, love, I think we should tell Jenna,"

She looked at me in surprise and sprung to her feet. "What? No! No, we can't tell her!"

"Elena, we have to," I said seriously. "If we don't, then what about Jeremy? She will want to see her nephew."

She was quiet, thinking hard. She bit her lip uncontrollably, also biting her nails. Finally, after agonizing silent moments, she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We have to tell her. Alaric please come, she'll believe you too."

He nodded. "And Jeremy?"

I turned to my love. "We have to get rid of him, Elena."

She collapsed into my chest, crying harder than last time. I knew what I said was wrong but we couldn't keep Jeremy around for long. We could bury him…

"Ok, we'll take him to the cemetery and bury him next to my parents,"

I nodded as Alaric picked up Jeremy's dead body, Elena by my side as we walked to the Gilbert's house.

**Rosey's POV**

We all ran at very fast vampire speed. Isobel and Damon ran at almost the same pace. I couldn't blame Isobel; Damon had turned her and she seemed to inherit his spe-cialties. Bonnie's scent and the wolf were very powerful for us to follow. They were long gone and far away from where we fought.

Around twenty minutes passed and I stopped after hearing something that shouldn't be here. Isobel and Damon saw me stop and they did, opening their ears. The rustling of leavers became louder and closer to us until a large wolf tumbled Isobel to the ground. Me and Damon ran at her, tackling the werewolf. His sharp nails were useless on my skin but his teeth bit into my skin before I crushed his paw; he winced in pain, retreating.

"Phase into your human form or you'll die," I demanded with much force.

He nodded his big, furry head and hit behind the trees until a strong human came out and we all gasped when we realized it was Tyler Lockwood. He clutched to his knee, which was torn.

"Ow! God damn! You really didn't need to bust me up! I thought you were hunting humans!" he said protectively.

I glared at him. "You know I don't eat humans. And neither does Isobel. Damon, well, you know Damon."

"Where's Bonnie, Tyler?" snarled my brother.

"I can't tell you," he whispered.

"We will break you to bits if you don't answer," I said, getting pissed off.

He groaned in frustration. "Vicki has her in a little cottage not far from here. They both drank from each other for hours and Vicki may intend on turning her so you guys better hurry,"

I suddenly heard voices not much distant from here and ran at it. Damon and Isobel followed me as we chased to the cottage.

**Vicki's POV**

The little half breed sat on the bed, staring at the window. I knew she wanted to escape but I drank most of her strong blood so I had power to stop her. Tyler should be here by now to see me turn Bonnie but I decided I couldn't wait anymore and walked towards her.

I was next to her before she turned to see me, my teeth only millimeters away from her neck.

"What are you doing, Vicki?" she asked, trembling.

"Stop saying that! And shut up."

Bonnie threw me against the wall, running for the door. Hissing with madness, I ran after her. She laid her eyes on me and I saw myself with Damon as we danced minutes before he turned me. I gasped, remembering how happy I was then tried very hard to stop the visual to disappear and searched for Bonnie. I grabbed her arm and she winced, the illusion disappearing. Just like Damon did to me, I had my hands on her neck.

I whispered in her ear, "You know what will make it better? Death." I repeated Damon's last words when he told me and cracked Bonnie's neck. Her useless body fell to the ground with a big thud. In a matter of minutes, she'd be a vampire and then I'll stake her. I giggled at my almost victorious plan.

**Dun dun dun! Wow I had an awesome time writing this! Chapter 8 won't be uploaded until I come back from the beach; I'll leave tomorrow and be back on the 21****st**** so I'll have loads of ideas by then. Here are some news for my other stories:**

**Rescue me, Damon****:**

**I know it's been six days since the last upload. I'm writing it right now/ having writer's block but I won't abandon it. It'll just be a while before I upload.**

**Katherine's Revenge:**

**I uploaded chapter 2 three days ago and I'm also writing it right now. So it'll be up after I come back from the beach.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! The best one I've written so far! Till August 21****st****!**

**-Barbie **

7


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to write this as soon as I came back. It was horrible; Charleston was flooded yesterday and we couldn't go to the beach. Good thing Charleston is close to Charlotte or I wouldn't have uploaded this. I realized Meredith wasn't mentioned in the last chapter but she will be… as something much different. Let me just say she was kidnapped and no one noticed. And sorry if I added Rosey! I just wanted her to be in the story 'cause I love her! For people who don't who she is, read **_**Rescue me, Damon**_** and it explains she is the Salvatore's sister. This chapter is dedicated to **_**Danielle Salvatore**_** and **_**Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD**_**. **

Chapter 9

**Bonnie's POV**

My throat burned in agony. My head still hurt. I could hear everything going on and the atmosphere was different from last time. The covers on the bed were much softer; I wondered why. I heard someone coming in. Vicki? She was a vampire and I could smell her scent. Wait. Why could I? I can't be one, too, can I?

"Finally. You took forever. I had to move us before your little friends came to get you," she said lamely.

I rubbed the side of my head. "What… did you do… to me, Vicki? Why do I feel different?"

She snorted. "You're a vamp, Bon Bon. Not that lame-o half breed thing."

I hissed. "Why, Vicki?"

She rushed over to me in vampire speed, holding me in a chokehold. ""Cause you took Damon from me. It was either you or Elena but since she's with Stefan, I took you. Meredith, well, she simply disappeared."

Meredith disappeared? I remember not seeing her after the fight but where could she go? Then when Tyler took me from the woods, Vicki and me exchanging blood, my plan to escape, when she cracked my neck… I am a vampire. Vicki was right. That would explain my throat burning.

"You need to drink or you die. C'mon. I already have a homeless man in the living room,"

"Human blood, Vicki? I can't. Animal blood is better,"

She let go of my neck and retreated to the door, opening it and a tsunami of delicious blood flooded through my nostrils. I snarled, wanting the human so badly. Vicki smiled, waving for me to come and taste. I got up, running to the man.

"Tell him to sit still." She whispered.

"Compulsion?"

She nodded. I turned to the man and locked my eyes in his grey ones. "You will sit still and not say a word."

"I will sit still and not say a word," he replied in a robotic tone.

There was a mirror right in front of me and saw myself as a new being. I bent his neck, smiling in glee. My fangs quickly came out, my eyes turned bloodshot red and veins recognizable through out my face as I bit into his neck. I swallowed the delicious blood fast. I kept sucking the blood out, biting more into his neck. After I was done, Vicki went to get two other homeless men. Meanwhile, I watched TV. When she came back, I ran to my victim and punctured my teeth in his neck. I really enjoyed this; now I know why Damon preferred humans than animals.

Vicki was done before me, so I let her drink some of mines; I wasn't done. When we were done, I joined her to bury the bodies deep in the woods. My abilities were still intact and so it wasn't hard to place dirt over the bodies quickly with my mind. We raced back to the little cottage; I wasn't the other one. Our laughter flooded the woods.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

We saw a white cottage and my dead heart raced even higher. Maybe she was there, my Bonnie. I would kill Vicki if she hurt her in anyway possible. Rosey and Isobel ran right behind me, their hopes were high up too. I barged through the door, yelling my little bird's name.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, where are you?"

Rosey checked the rooms while Isobel smelled the air. She always so good at smelling, I wonder where she got that from since I changed her yet somehow, I wasn't that good.

"They're not here," said Rosey. I turned to Isobel. She nodded. "She's right. They went somewhere else; Bonnie and Vicki. But… the smell Bonnie has is gone. She's different, much different. Their scent is coming from the south,"

We all took off, following Isobel. I swear, if Vicki turned Bonnie, I'd kill every part of her damn body, then burn to the ground.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Stefan, Alaric and me marched to my house. How would I tell Jenna about… Jeremy? How would she respond? Is she going to forgive me? I'd understand if she didn't. I would leave her in peace. It's the least I could do; her nephew was dead for god's sake!

I had stopped crying, Stefan cradling me in his arms. Alaric held my dead brother over his shoulder. We reached the house and I sighed as we went to the back door. I opened the door, seeing Jenna rush over to me. Stefan and Alaric hid in the shadows.

"Oh my god, Elena! Where were you? Have you seen Jeremy?"

I looked down at my feet and said, "Jenna, I have something to tell you. Jeremy is gone."

"What do you mean, Elena?" she demanded.

Stefan and Alaric came out of the shadows, revealing Jeremy's dead body. Jenna gasped, tears running down her face and ran at Alaric, screaming.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I asked Vicki if I could hunt around the woods, since there were a lot of campers. She gladly said yes and said to bring her one; I nodded. I ran out the door, giggling of how fast I can run. Human blood made me stronger than ever!

I found a family of five camping and thought this was heaven for me. Then the mom came out of the tent, with a big belly. _Great_, I thought. I wasn't going to kill a baby. The children were very little, maybe three to five. I sighed and walked away. As much as I wanted to devour them, it was wrong. I moved on, finding a man sleeping. Smiling, I ran over to him. Before I bit down, I looked for anyone. Nope, nobody around. So freaking hungry, I bit down. His eyes popped open but I covered his mouth. I sucked the blood out of him, enjoying it a lot.

I heard the leaver ruffle and looked up, seeing a man. He looked oddly familiar with black messy hair, black irises and so hot; he has to be a vampire. Sudden memories came to my head and I remembered the man. I dropped the man, blood dripping from my lips.

"Damon," I whispered.

**I really liked writing this. Don't forget to review!**

**-Barbie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I uploaded the last chapter a few minutes ago but I have to 'cause of the days I wasn't home. I wrote this plot in my notebook seconds ago and I couldn't wait till tomorrow so here it is! Also, I'm running out of characters; Klaus and Anna will make an appearance then possibly Margaret but I doubt it. If you want to be included in the story, tell me what name you want and the features and I'll be gladly to put you in the story. **

* * *

Chapter 10

**Damon's POV**

Bonnie looked monstrous. She wasn't her normal self anymore but she was a _vampire_. Vicki had turned her and made her feed from humans rather than animals. She saw me and let the almost drained body drop.

"Damon," she mumbled.

I nodded, coming closer towards her. Her lips and face was covered in blood but that didn't bug me. I was too busy with my little bird, wanting to touch her and tell her it's alright. She backed away, then took off running. I followed after her. Damn, she was fast. Branches and leaves were thrown at me and I waited for her to put some kind of illusion in my head but she didn't. Rosey and Isobel joined me. Bonnie was freaking way to fast for us but I knew Isobel could smell where she was going.

We stopped at a little cottage, slightly different from the other one. We threw the door open and saw Vicki. She quickly got up and tried to escape but Rosey got her and Isobel staked her. I ran to Bonnie, who was frightened and shocked. She had nowhere to escape and I opened my arms to her. She shook her head, but I didn't mind. She was only a newborn.

"Bonnie, _cara_. Please come with me. I won't hurt you," I said, meaning every word.

She inhaled, then slowly walked over to me. I grabbed her with all my might, wrapping my arms around her waist, smelling the sweet fragrance coming off her body. She cried on my shoulder, kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through her red curls.

"I'm sorry, Damon. So sorry. The blood… it's just too good," she sputtered.

I caressed her cheek. "I know and I'm sorry for leaving your side; I should have done that. But everything's alright now. _No one will ever take you from me again_."

She nodded, locking our lips for the first time in a very long time. I wondered where little brother is. Probably with the little cry baby. Hadn't she got it? Jeremy was messed up. But I couldn't blame him; Katherine was always vicious and I hoped she was burning in hell.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Elena cried on my chest. After telling Jenna everything, she kicked us out, wanting nothing to do with us. She told Elena she never wanted to see her again and hated who she has become. I wanted to attack her but Alaric held me. I was completely enraged at Jenna but we couldn't take the risk of putting her in danger too. We already had Jeremy, Caroline and Matt dead. Do we really need more people dead? Alaric had placed Jeremy's body in the basement in a cooler so his body wouldn't decay fast.

My love stopped crying suddenly, looking around. Alaric was on the couch, watching TV.

"What's wrong, Elena?" I asked. This caught Alaric's attention.

"Meredith. Where is she? I haven't seen her since the fight, Stefan."

She was right. I haven't seen her either. Meredith had simply vanished. This wasn't good. Somebody must have taken her. But who? Rosey, Isobel and Damon were out looking for Bonnie. Maybe Meredith joined her.

I soon heard Damon's voice calling for me. So was Rosey and Isobel.

_What happened guys?_ I asked mentally.

_We found Bonnie._ Damon replied. _Fucking Vicki turned her but we took care of her. It was Tyler that snatched Bonnie away but he isn't dead. Yet._

Bonnie is a vampire? How could that happen? It's only been a day!

_We're coming back, Stefan. Is Elena alright?_ said Rosey.

_No. We told Jenna about us being vampires and she kicked Elena out._

_You told? Stefan!_ yelled Isobel.

_She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. And she wasn't lying. Hey, is Meredith with you?_

_No. Isn't she with you?_ asked Rosey.

_No. Come quick!_ I said. Meredith wasn't with them so it only one thing: she'd been kidnapped.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

We arrived at the Salvatore's house, Damon's arms on my waist. He told me Jenna had kicked Elena out of the house after telling her of Jeremy's passing and them being vampires. I felt sorry for my friend but then he also said about Meredith's disappearance and that got me mad. I was going to look for my friend, no matter what.

Rosey opened the door and we walked in to see a bleeding Elena. She had a cut on her forehead and my fangs came out suddenly. Before I could register what was going on, I leaped at Elena, banging her body to the ground in a complete frenzy.

**This was_ a lot _shorter than the last but please review! Again, if you want to be in the story for future references, please tell what kind of name you want and the description of the character. Thanks!**

**-Barbie :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sad to announce the story will come to an end soon. My original idea was to make twenty chapters but since I love writing this, I decided to make the story a complete thirty chapters. I'm not sure if I should make the ending happy 'cause, to me, that's kinda suckish and in this story, there's not always a happy ending so I may write a sequel to this. The story should be finished around early to mid September; I'll be busy watching season 2! I don't own TVD except for Rosey.**

Chapter 11

**Bonnie's POV**

Damon grabbed me from Elena as I snarled and hissed at her. I so wanted her blood so fucking badly but I realized it was wrong to kill my best friend. Her shocking blue irises calmed me down a little as Stefan got her and took her from me. I buried my head in Damon's chest, wishing I never drank from a human as Vicki taught me. I was a crazed newborn vampire, I knew it.

"I'm sorry, Damon. So sorry. I should have known better than to attack my best friend. I'm—"

His light cold finger touched my lips. "No, it was my fault. As soon as I saw Elena, I should have closed the door and wait until she was gone."

Rosey came down the stairs, apparently saddened of what just happened. "Elena tripped and hit her head on the table. Stefan knew we were coming and tried to make go away before Bonnie saw her but she wanted to see her. We also told her about Bon being a vampire,"

I gasped. "What does she think about that?"

She smiled. "She was really pissed at Vicki but was glad when we told her she was finished."

That made me sigh in relief. "Does she hate me?"

Rosey hesitated before answering. "Elena hates what you become. I explained to her the reason why you attacked her and she understood but doesn't want to be near you if you can't handle yourself."

I nodded. Elena was right. I couldn't be around her if I was thirsted with her blood. I would regret hurting her or anybody else. I was a ravenous vampire and needed to change it.

"Well, me and Rose are gonna go look for Meredith. Alaric, stay with them. I'll contact Damon if we find anything, okay?" Isobel said.

Damon and I nodded, so did Alaric. She went and kissed him so passionately. Damon must have seen me watch them as he grabbed my face and crushed our lips together. My sudden thirst disappeared immediately; reminding me I had someone by my side that trusted me. Isobel and Rosey soon left and Alaric went up with Elena and Stefan, leaving me and Damon alone in the living room. He picked me up bridal style, taking me to the couch. He kissed me more beautifully this time, his hands straddling down my calf. I kept nibbling on his lip, doing more harder. I wanted to taste his blood so much that I went too far and he backed away.

"Bonnie…" he whispered. I ignored him and didn't stop biting his lip until blood oozed down.

"Bonnie! Calm down, _cara_!" he yelled, standing up. Didn't he know I wanted to exchange blood? Was he stupid enough not to realize that? I snarled at him in angriness. He backed away from me in shock.

"Bonnie?" he repeated. My fangs came out and I yelled at him, "I hate you! I hate what I've become! I wish I'd never met you! _You_ ruined my life!" Then I pushed him to the wall and I vanished.

* * *

**Rosey's POV**

I followed Isobel in the forest, running. She had gotten Meredith's scent a little and followed it. We've been running for half an hour and Stefan told me a vampire must have her hostage. I wondered what other vamp must have her. Isobel stopped suddenly, examining the surroundings. There was a little cottage; how many cottages do we have to see? The smell of vampires hit my nose and we ran to the door, knocking it down. There stood a woman and someone in his neck, drinking his blood. She looked up and I gasped. It was Meredith, drinking human blood. That only meant one thing: she's a vampire. Another man came from the hallway. No, it couldn't be. He looked just like the creator of Katherine. He couldn't be Klaus.

**Please review! And sorry if this is shorter; I'm going through writer's block. **

**-Barbie :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't believe school starts in two days! Summer is really almost gone for us. But this will be my last year in middle school so I'm happy. But I still don't know my bus number so I'm kinda scared right now. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

**Isobel's POV**

The girl bent down next to a man who looked almost drained of blood was Meredith. She has indeed been transformed. But by whom? Another man came from the hallway, especially not human but another vampire. His face showed from the shadows and I gasped when I realized it was Klaus. He's Katherine's maker; he turned Meredith so she must be stronger than me, maybe not to Rosey but she could probably throw me.

"What did you do, Klaus?" demanded Rose.

"I did what I had to do. You weren't watching her; she was all alone. Besides, she more powerful than you, Rosey. She could out beat you in a heartbeat."

I turned to Meredith. "Hey, you don't have to be with him, Mere. You can come with us and show you a different way to live. I know you don't want to do this,"

She looked shocked, facing Klaus. Was she asking permission? Unbelievable.

Klaus, of course, shook his head. He motioned Meredith to walk over to him; she did, dropping the almost dead corpse. He wrapped his arm on her waist. I got completely angry and snarled at him, crouching down. Rose held me back by grabbing my elbow.

"Let. Her. Go." I hissed.

Klaus pushed Meredith and got me by my throat in a nanosecond. He banged me on the wall, crushing more and more into my throat. Damn. He was stronger.

"Don't threaten me, Isobel. You know I'm much more stronger than you. I'd kill you without a second thought,"

"Klaus, let her go. Don't cause a commotion." Rosey said, already next to Meredith.

He hesitated but dropped me down. I panted, regaining my breath and strength. He almost had the same grip as Damon did but his was slightly stronger. Klaus retreated to Meredith and Rose stopped him.

"You don't have any right to have her, Klaus. Let us take her back."

He snarled and Rosey pushed him backwards. I moved out of the way as his back hit the wall. Meredith, probably more shocked and scared, gasped and ran out the door. Me and Rose followed after her, ignoring Klaus' yells to come back.

I then called after Damon because Meredith was way faster than us.

_Damon?_

It took awhile until he responded. _What?_

_We found Meredith. She's turned and drank human blood. _

He snarled in his mind. _Who turned her?_

_Klaus. She took off and now me and Rose are trying to get her. She's going to your house, I think._

_I'll be waiting. And Bonnie attacked me._

I gasped. So did Rosey. _What happened?_

_She's uncontrollable, Isobel. We have to find her._

_Ok. _

I couldn't believe Bonnie. She attacked Damon? The man she loves? I mean, I never knew Bonnie was alike that but attack Damon? There has to be a reason why. I really blame Vicki, though. She made Bonnie what she is now; a ruthless, thirsty vampire who can attack anyone if they don't do what she says. We had to get Meredith home before finding Bonnie. This has been a hell of a day, I thought.

Meredith stopped in front of the Salvatore's house, Damon waiting by the door. We stopped a few feet away from her. The sun's shine divided the house from the forest. Rosey and I could pass it but Meredith couldn't. She had no choice but to stay where she was or else she'd be dead. She looked bewildered at us, then at Damon and started to cry. I walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Meredith. Do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded. Damon began to walk to us; so was Rosey.

"We can help you. You don't have to be like Bonnie is. We need your help to get her before she gets the innocents."

Again, she nodded. Damon and Rose were already by my side. They pushed Meredith out of reach of the sun into the dark shadows. Damon held onto her shoulders to keep her from attacking us.

"Did Klaus turn you?" he asked.

"Yes. He took me while you guys were with Elena. He grabbed my arms and covered my mouth, threatening to kill me if I screamed. No one noticed me."

I looked down. She was right. We didn't even pay attention to her. She had suffered and we never knew. If it weren't for Elena, Meredith might as well be a hungry, uncontrollable vampire, which reminded be of Bonnie.

"Damon, do you know where Bonnie went?" I asked, smelling the atmosphere. I could smell her scent perfectly.

"No."

I started to walk where the scent went. "Come with me. Rose, stay with Meredith. We'll go find Bonnie."

Damon nodded and started walking next to me as I smelled the strong scent Bonnie left behind.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I knocked on the door, wishing she would be in the house. I sighed when she did and hugged her. She was taken aback but still hugged me. Even though she did kidnap a little while ago, I trusted in her.

"Bonnie. Why are you here? You're different." She said slowly, examining me.

"I'm a vampire, Anna. Vicki turned me. Everything is going horribly wrong."

She pulled me inside, making me sit on the couch.

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "It's a long story, Anna."

"We have time."

I sighed again and told her everything. The moment Damon wanted to feed on me because of my half human blood, to where Katherine got me and Elena, the fight, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt dead, Tyler and Vicki, me changing into a vampire and lastly, the attack of Elena and Damon. I also told her what I told Damon before taking off. She gasped when I told her my exact words.

"Why would you say something like that, Bon? You really do hate him?"

I nodded. I did hate him, but I also loved him. He did this to me. If he didn't fall in love with me, maybe nothing of this would have ever happened. He was to blame for, but… I also hated myself for living him tremendously.

We heard a crash behind us. There was a dark hallway and we stood up, ready to fight. A man came out and took us down, banging our heads to the floor. I groaned; a hand was on my throat. I looked at Anna; she was like me. I raised my head, seeing a man who must be a vampire.

"Klaus…" Anna whispered.

"You missed me?" he said before everything went out.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

We waited on the couch for Meredith. Damon told me Klaus changed her, then he ran out with Isobel to find Bonnie, who somehow attacked him and told him cruel things. I heard it all, so did Elena. Rosey had Meredith by her shoulders; I pushed Elena behind my back, ready to protect her. Alaric got up and walked towards Meredith.

"You ok, Mere?"

She nodded; he sighed and took her to the seat. Elena got up and walked towards her but Meredith moved back.

"Elena, don't. I can't attack you."

My love seemed heartbroken. She was the only human left out of this and I could see she wanted to change but I didn't give in. Until it was necessary and life-threatening, she was going to stay human, no matter what anybody else says.

Rosey walked to the kitchen when she gasped and yelled my name. All of us ran over to her, seeing a piece of paper in her hand. She gave it to me ad I understood.

Dear Fucking Salvatore's,

I have what you love: Anna and Bonnie. I'll be where Katherine kept them. If you don't be there by midnight today, I will destroy them.

Klaus.

He had Bonnie and Anna? I had to tell Damon. I called for him and I told him everything. He and Isobel are now running to where he we had to battle Katherine. The rest of us departed to the battleground once again.

**This much longer than the last chap so I'm glad! Review if you want a sneak peek at chapter 13, which will be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading! I'm running out of characters so if you'd like to be in the story as a hero or villain, please tell me what you'd like your name to be and how you look like. That'd be greatly appreaciated!**

**-Barbie :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I didn't have a really good first day of eighth grade. I'm not in any classes with all of my friends, just separately and the teachers are harsher and meaner! And my bus was freaking late, making me come home around 5:20 pm when I was supposedly be home at 4:10. I really can't wait to be done with college and move on. I hope you guys did, though! Anyways, I don't when chapter 14 will be uploaded 'cause of school but I already have it written out. And thanks for the reviews! **

**Quick little saying; there's another fighting scene! And the most tragic 'cause three vampires die; besides the other characters death, which are a lot in this story. The army of newborn vampires was inspired by **_**Eclipse**_**. **

* * *

Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

Damon, Stefan, Rosey, Elena, Isobel, Alaric and Meredith raced to the house where Katherine had held Bonnie and Elena hostage. Damon wanted to rip Klaus' head off for taking his Bonnie; he had suffered so much in just days, losing his little bird so many times became unbearable and after she yelled at him, telling him she hated him broke his head into infinite pieces.

Stefan had Elena on his back, Alaric on Isobel's. They ran for about two minutes before getting to the house. All of them ran inside, ignoring the door being pushed down. Damon looked everywhere, yelling Bonnie's name. Their heads turned to see Pearl standing next to Rosey with frantic eyes. "Anna?" she yelled.

"They're in the basement, injected with vervain. I suppose you don't interrupt them." said a man, walking from the dark hallway. Thunder crashed overhead, lighting striking a tree outside. Elena clung to Stefan while Alaric seemed unalarmed but held Isobel's hand. Meredith was unseeingly close to Damon; he didn't mind. Pearl stepped up, not scared of Klaus.

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded.

"Oh, you'll find them in good condition," he said sarcastically. Pearl snarled and he got her in a chokehold; the vampires crouched down, ready to strike if necessary.

"Don't underestimate me, Pearl. You make one bad move and your dear Annabelle is dead. Along with the half-wit thirsty Bonnie," he added. Damon hissed in fury.

Klaus let go of Pearl; she retreated back, avoiding eye contact. His arms went up, waving back and forth to the darkness behind him. Everyone gasped when a group of newborn vampires came out, revealing their hungriness and spontaneous ruby eyes. Stefan was already in front of Elena but Alaric still hadn't moved an inch.

"What… what have you done, Klaus? Are you insane? You can't just create an army of newly transformed vampires for your own damn pleasure! How can you ruin the lives of these innocent children who people will miss dearly?" scowled Stefan with much anger.

"Oh, they won't be missed, Stefan. I found all twenty-two in the streets, wandering, hungry, looking for something that had value."

"Why did you do this, Klaus?"

"I thought the demon brother would ask that question. I created this army to kill you and your pack of worthless vegetarian vamps. It won't be hard to kill the Katherine lookalike," he said, gesturing at Elena.

Stefan growled, protecting her with every inch of his body. The newborns had their eyes locked on her and Alaric. Damon knew those suckers wouldn't stand a chance with them; he bet Isobel could knock their little lights out in a millisecond. But they need to get Elena and Alaric out of here, but how…. Meredith had drunk enough human to take them out. Maybe he needed to fool the newborns by making them take Elena but instead kill them along with the help of Rosey, who spotted stakes across the room. _What an idiot_, she thought. Who would leave stakes in the open? And a vampire doing that? How stupid.

"I and my army will fight you. I don't care if they die; I just hope you _all of you_ will die. Let the ass kicking begin."

The newborns ran in vampires speed at the group. There were only twenty-two so it wasn't hard. Rosey ran at the stakes grabbing as many as she could and staked every vampire who followed her. She threw Stefan some stakes as some vamps were with him and Elena. He killed them instantly. Damon wrestled some but won. Isobel and Alaric both did very well, staking vamps as many they could; Isobel had to distract them so Alaric could stake them.

Damon thought they were doing good until he laid eyes on Meredith and the vampire girl behind her. She had been seeing if anybody needed help but wasn't paying attention when the vampire girl staked her through the heart. Damon staked the two vampires in his arms and ran to Meredith in fast speed, catching her before she fell. He took off the stake and held her in his arms which felt like an eternity but only a matter of seconds.

"Please… protect Bonnie… and the rest." She said before her skin turned a greenish color, her eyes closed and the last breathe she had was gone. Damon looked at his dead friend, in pure fury and angry, like something he never felt before. He was going to avenge her.

After three painful seconds, Damon gently laid Meredith down, taking the stake and ran at the girl who killed her, pushing the stake way into her heart until it ripped out of her chest. He smiled at her as she looked at him, shocked and thumped to the floor. He heard a scream coming from Elena; she had seen Meredith and Pearl being staked by Klaus. Damon ran at Klaus, knocking them down. Stefan, Rosey and Isobel joined in and staked Klaus in different places of his body.

Damon had Pearl as she told him her last dying wish. "Save my Annabelle, Damon… and your Bonnie." She then closed her eyes as her skin also became a greenish color.

Making sure the army was dead, he ran towards the basement, yelling their names. "Bonnie! Anna!"

He kept searching the big house until he found the door and knocked it down, seeing the woman he loved lying on the floor, purple bags under her eyes, looking sicker by the second. Anna was the same. Damon ran at them, hugging Bonnie with his might. He kissed her forehead, cheek, lips; anything he could find that was kissable. Anna smiled, not wanting to ruin the moment, she started to crawl out of the basement to her mother. Damon stopped her, hesitated but finally bit into his two wrists and offered them some blood. They happily took it. After a couple of minutes, their energy was restored, both able to stand up. Bonnie still kept her distance from Damon, leaning onto Anna.

The trio started to hear sobs when they were closer to the living room. Elena was crying over Meredith's dead body, Stefan and Rosey kneeled right beside, Isobel and Alaric talking on the couch. Anna's happy mood to be alive disappeared when she saw her mom, also dead. They had burned Klaus' body in the fireplace.

"_MOM_! Oh, no, Mom! Mommy!" Anna yelled, running to Pearl.

Bonnie stopped once looking at Meredith. Her eyes were filled with tears, her ears blocking Anna's helpless cries over the body of her dead mother, Rosey trying to calm her down. Damon placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder; he was surprised she didn't flinch away but instead embrace him in a hug. Bonnie cried in his shirt before running over to Elena and Meredith. Damon felt himself getting teary as well but fought it until it was gone, but not entirely. Stefan was letting some tears, clutching Elena and Bonnie.

"She died a good person, girls. Always remember that. She did it to protect you," Stefan whispered. For once, in a long time, Damon agreed with his little brother. Meredith risked her life to safe her friends and was actually glad he held her before she passed away. He thanked her in his mind, wishing she would have gotten the message.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I never felt sadder to take Meredith and Pearl away from the story; I actually grew to love Mere and her strongest but I knew I'd have to kill her. Just to make sure, she's in heaven, not in hell as some vampires go to after they die. And yes, she did hear Damon thanking her and she will return a gift to him, which will be presented on the next chapter. I'm sure you already read my notices I posted on both my unsuccessful stories, **_**Rescue me, Damon**_** and **_**Katherine's Revenge**_**. I will continue with this story only; when this finished, I'll start on **_**Gone, but not forgotten**_** then when I'm almost done with that one, I'll go to my other Bamon/Stelena story called **_**The Vampire Lovers**_**. It's about Bonnie and Elena being twin sisters, falling in love with Damon and Stefan but are interrupted by their old vampire lovers Katherine and Kristina who are also twins when they return to Mystic Falls.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 14 will be up, I think, either tomorrow or Friday. And beware of the chapter! It's include some steamy sweet love but 'cause I'm only a 13-year old, I'm not good at writing those kind of scenes so please don't judge me. Review for a little sneak peek!**

**-Barbie :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I had rime to write this chapter after I got home and eat my afternoon dinner. Over the weekend, I should have at least 17 chapters uploaded. **

**Warning: This does NOT have lemons; I'm 13! But Bonnie and Damon do get closer this time—a gift from Meredith, who sadly passed away on the last chapter. Yes, it's kind of shorter but oh well!**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Bonnie's POV**

Today was the worst day of my entire life. Literally. I'd lost my bestest friend, besides Elena and Caroline, who was also dead. Stefan told me Damon held Meredith when she died. I felt happy about it, but I didn't know why. Anna's mom, Pearl, also died; Klaus killed her but Rose and the others got to him in the end. We got rid of the newborns and Klaus, but left Meredith and Pearl where we buried them in the Salvatore backyard, along with Caroline and Matt; Jeremy was buried in a cemetery at Jenna's demand. I was lying down in my room, which was a guest room, but Rosey said it could be mine.

I shivered at the thought of only having five vampires alive, not counting myself. Stefan let Anna stay in the house, since other vampires might come look for her if she was alone. Rosey, Isobel and Alaric were downstairs, talking about something. Elena and Stefan were next door, murmuring quietly.

There was a knock at my door, groaning a little when I realized it was Damon.

"What do you want, Damon? I want to be alone,"

"We have to talk," he said, closing the door. I stood up, glaring at him. Didn't he get I wanted to be alone? After all we've been through, what I said to him, the deaths… He never stopped going after me, and it seemed he wasn't going to stop anytime now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bonnie waited for Damon to continue. His hair was a mess, but Bonnie found it attractive enough to make her daydream for a second, then back to reality. He slowly walked to the corner of her bed, staring at him with his glittering black eyes.

"Bonnie… I'm sorry."

She gasped. "What?"

"You have every right to hate me. I should have never let you go into my life. I ruined and look what happened. All of your friends are dead, except for Elena. Seeing you suffer _so_ much… _I can't take it_, which is why I made the decision to leave Fell's Church."

Her heart stopped beating, everything turned off, the air was kicked out of her body. _No_, she thought. She may hate Damon for what'd he done to her but Bonnie didn't want him gone from her life. He was too special to her.

He turned to leave, but Bonnie grabbed his hand. Her skin felt so good against his but he knew he had to leave before causing more havoc in her life. Damon pretended he didn't feel it and was about to move when he felt a pair of delicious lips on his. To his shock, Bonnie had kissed.

She didn't want him gone. Damon was her first love, and her last. He wasn't going anywhere without her, no matter what he did. Even if he did ruin her life. Bonnie ran her fingers through his messy black hair; she always liked doing that. Damon locked his arms around her tiny waist, cuddling her until they fell on the bed. She moaned when he bit her bottom lip; that was her weakness.

Soon enough, Damon was able to rip her clothes off and she ran her finger to his zipper, where he gladly took it off. Bonnie found it odd he only kissed her lips, not the rest of her body. She then suddenly remembered the first time she lost her virginity… to him.

He must have read her mind because he stopped kissing her, smirking so gorgeous. "You lost it on me?"

Bonnie nodded, smiling.

"Wow, well… at least you got experience." He then returned kissing her. Bonnie picked up the sheets, throwing it on top of them.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

From what my vampire ears were telling me, Damon and Bonnie must have been together again. I laughed mentally in my mind when I heard Bonnie tell him she lost her virginity to him.

Elena laid on my chest, silently thinking. I didn't hear them; she hated it when I did. So, instead I waited.

"Stefan… I have something to tell you."

"What it is?"

She got off my chest and started pacing back and forth, biting her lip.

"I… want you to change me."

I was speechless. Elena had just asked me to change her into a vampire. So many times I'd avoid that question and now she asked me. No, more of a demand. But I wasn't going to give in. Elena would stay human.

"No, I'm sorry, but no."

She huffed. "You have to! Stefan, I can't take it! All I have left is Bonnie as my friend! All the others are gone! If you don't, Damon, Bon, Rosey or Isobel won't mind." She said, walking to the door. I was already there, blocking it for her. I knew my answer; I couldn't lose her. I loved her so much that, damn me, I would change Elena just to protect her and be with her for the rest of eternity. Damon had Bonnie, so I deserved some love. Rosey's turn would come; I'd make sure of it.

"Alright, Elena. I… will change you." I whispered.

She smiled, hugging me. I'd regret this but knowing this is for her own protection, I smiled at seeing Elena as a vampire, looking beautiful as ever.

**Elena, in future chapters, does turn into a vampire but something **_**completely unexpected**_** happens! It's not bad, actually another gift from Meredith. It'll probably be said in the following chapter. Review for a sneak peek!**

**-Barbie :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews! This may not be so popular but lots of people had added the story to their favorites and some for alerts. Ah, finally Friday! I swear I'm beat from school. My bus is coming late in the afternoon and is a complete scorcher outside! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and for those who reviewed, you already know the gift Meredith gave to Elena and Stefan. For Bonnie's status, sorry but I had to change it. **

* * *

Chapter 15

**Elena's POV**

Five days have passed. Everything went back to the norm; Bonnie and Damon are together _again_ (I hope they stick to each other this time) and Stefan agreed to change me—the date is set for tomorrow. I haven't been at Jenna's in almost a week, still hating me for ruining her life, mine's and Jeremy's. Anna, well, she'd stay her in the house, Rosey helping her out.

I was eating chicken in the kitchen with Bonnie when I realized it tasted nasty. In a hurry, my legs went to the sink where I threw up. Bonnie was at my side, holding my hair for me. This had been happening for the last two days; I didn't know what was going on.

After I was done, Bonnie was eyeing me and it bugged me so I asked, "What?" Then I felt something actually _move_ inside of me, near my abdomen. I clutched my hand to my stomach, amazed and shocked at the sudden movement. Bonnie backed away, thinking I'm going to puke again but I shook my head.

"What's wrong, Elena?" she said, now coming closer to me. Stefan, Damon, Rosey and Anna were out hunting so we were completely alone in the house.

"Something just moved inside me, Bon. It's been doing it for the last two days, and my stomach feels hard. Here, touch it." I said, grabbing her hand and placed it where the movement happened. She gasped, touching harder. She nodded in agreement.

"You don't think it's…" she started but I interrupted her. "No, vampires can't reproduce."

"But _you're_ human, not a vampire. Did you buy the tests like I told you to?"

I nodded. I had to keep them hidden from Stefan. "In the bathroom. Why?"

She picked me up, I yelped. "Let's see if you are." Then speed upstairs.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. The white test tube on my hand fell to the ground. Bonnie rushed in the door, yelling at me.

"What happened, Elena? Are you or not?"

I hesitated but nodded and sighed. I couldn't believe it. My heart felt dizzy, my heart was beating and the little creature inside me kept moving but didn't hurt me. At eighteen, I'd never thought to be pregnant.

Bonnie grinned, then hugged. "_Oh my god_! Elena, you're… you're _pregnant_! I'm going to be an aunt!"

I groaned at the hardness of her skin; she let go, cautious of me. I gasped when I heard the vampires come in the house. Bonnie smiled, then started to walk but I grabbed her arm, glaring.

"Don't you dare tell them." I hissed.

"Why not?" she whined like a five-year old.

I rolled my eyes when she gave me her pout. "Alright, alright, you can but it has to be right now since everyone's downstairs waiting."

Bonnie was gone as soon as the last word escaped my mouth. I groaned loudly, then walked to stairs where Bonnie told them to sit down. My hand flew to my stomach when my baby moved again, in glee, I think. Stefan smiled when he saw me, and I did, too. Bonnie sat on Damon's lap, kissing his cheek.

Finally, I was down. Bonnie stood next to me, trembling in excitement.

"Okay, guys. We have an announcement. Someone new is joining the family," she started.

"We're adopting? I'm not good with kids, Bonnie." Damon muttered. Stefan and Rosey nudged his sides.

"No, Damon." Bonnie said impatiently before turning to me. "You tell them. You're expecting it anyways."

This caught their attention. I blushed, then said, "I'm pregnant."

Damon burst into laughter. Unfortunately, he thought it was hilarious. He continued for minutes until he regained himself. "Wow! Stefan's a baby daddy! Ha ha, this is _golden_!" Bonnie eyed him and he stopped, but snickered. Rosey, in fury, wrapped her hand in his mouth so he would stop; he did.

"Elena, you're… you're pregnant with my baby?" Stefan asked. Somehow, his question hurt me.

"Yes. You're not happy?" I was on the verge of tears.

He smiled, running up to me, putting his arms around my waist. "Of course I am. I'm going to be a father, after all with the most beautiful woman in my world."

He kissed me lightly but I enjoyed it. Rosey let go of her hand and Damon made a gag noise but quickly silenced once Bonnie kissed him. Rosey and Anna smiled. This was going to good, I thought.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

It's been three days since Elena said she was pregnant. Me, Elena, Rosey and Anna had been planning to come up with a name for the baby. If it was a boy, then his name would be Stefan Damon Salvatore, after his father and uncle. We hadn't decided on a girl; we were sitting on the table, a paper in front of us. Elena's was filled with weird names so I asked her what it was.

"I think I came up with a girl name I fully love." She grinned, turning the paper so we could see. "I came up with this name by myself. Rosey, your full name is Rosabella*, right?"

Rosey nodded.

"Well, I put her name and my name together, creating 'Rosalena.' For her middle name, I put Bonnie and Meredith's name together and it formed as 'Merenie.' I like both of the names; it's so pretty."

"Oh my god, Elena. That's wonderful!" exclaimed Rosey.

She was right. The name did sound beautiful for a beautiful baby. Both of the names for the girl and boy were perfectly right for the baby.

Someone knocked on the door. We all turned to see who it was, but since I was closest to the door, I got up while they returned to talking. I opened the door, seeing nobody and about to close the door when I saw a bouquet of roses on the floor. I picked it up, looking for a card. It read:

For my dear Bonnie. You'll love it.

I raised an eyebrow and I smelled it, quickly choking. I dropped the roses, falling backwards. My whole body burned in agony. I screamed and screamed. The girls came to my rescue. Rosey was by my side, yelling at me what was happening. I was too much in pain to tell her. I felt my spin crack, my fangs going away, the thirst for Elena's blood fading, my vampire senses disappearing.

Just like it came, it went away. My mind was calm, my throat burned from the screaming, though. I looked around me, and I was surprised when I didn't smell Elena's blood or see anything I could see when I was a vampire. Wait. I am a vampire but why couldn't I see, hear or smell anything I did? Rosey gasped, inhaling.

"Oh my…. Bonnie. You're a… a human. I can smell your blood perfectly."

Anna gaped at me. "So can I. Not just Elena anymore,"

Stefan and Damon ran through the back door. They had clearly heard me scream. Damon ran to my side, running his fingers through my hair when he inhaled. Taken by surprise, he did it again, and then leaned towards my heart. After a couple of seconds, he looked at me, shocked.

"Why can I smell your blood, Bonnie? What happened?"

"Damon, Bonnie's human. A vampire must be in town, which left those roses here in our doorstep especially for her." Rosey said, glaring at the roses. She was right. Completely right. I am human, meaning I'm not strong anymore to care for my new family.

Damon snarled, picking me up and ran to his bedroom. He sat me on his bed, caressing my cheek. Yep, I was clearly human as he held his breath. He hugged me tightly, but not too much. I hugged him back, kissing his neck. His lips went to my ear, saying, "I will kill anyone who did this to you, trust me," he said coldly, a night closing on us.

**Tell me if you like the baby's name! It's a portmanteau of Elena and Rosey's name, so is her middle name. I like mixing names and I thought it would be fun if I did it on the story. To tell you the truth, I actually like Rosalena Merenie (the middle name sounds weird, I know) but if you have other names, please, please, _PLEASE_ tell me! Review for a little preview!**

**-Barbie :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not uploading this yesterday as I planned; I had to go to my aunt's house early and didn't come back until 11 pm. In this chapter, Damon finally breaks down and Elena goes through some really bad baby pains.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Bonnie's POV**

Damon was at my side when I woke up the next morning. It felt weird to be _human_, which I've never experienced before. He was sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist and arms. Slowly, I slid them off, feeling a wave of exhaustion. Suddenly, something was stinging in my arms; I looked and gasped. They were covered in light purple bruises, right exactly where Damon's arms had been. I lifted my shirt to find yellowish marks around my waist.

I cursed under my breath. If I wasn't a damn human, so fragile and petite, this wouldn't have happened. I felt eyes on me. Damon was awake, rather quiet than usual.

"Bonnie…" he whispered. I shook my head, not staring at his direction and stood up, walking to the bathroom. The bright light made the bruises on my arms make it worse. I knew Damon didn't do this on purpose; the tension he put on my body felt normal when I was half human and a vampire. I thought nothing would happen but, like always, I was wrong.

He came to me in vampire speed, looking horrified at my arms. He ran his fingers through the spots so gently that it felt he wasn't touching my skin. Damon hissed, not at me but at himself; then retreated to the bed, snarling in fury.

"Damon, don't. It's not your fault. I should have told you to loosen your grip." I said, walking to him, stopping to grab my sweater so I could hide it. Damon held the sweater and kept his eyes on my arms. This irritated me.

I grabbed his face in my palms. "It's not your fault, Damon. Don't give me that look. It'll go away. I won't tell anyone about this."

He shook his head, backing away from me. My patience reached its level. I turned to leave, tears growing on my eyes. Before I touched the knob, he was in front of me, looking like he was going to cry.

"I'm… so… sorry, Bonnie."

"Don't be," My voice was breaking. This was hurting him so much, I really don't think I can take it anymore.

Damon placed his head on my shoulder, sobbing as he gently wrapped his arms on my bruised waist. I rubbed his messy black hair, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I… didn't… want… this to… happen," he cried. "I'm… so… sorry, _cara_."

"Its okay, Damon. I will heal; it won't be there forever, Damon. It'll go away,"

He nodded, caressing my cheek. A lot of tears scattered his face, making him even more beautiful. I leaned in, kissing him fiercely. I didn't care if I bruised my lips; all I wanted was him: Damon Salvatore, body and soul. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned when he bit my bottom lip. His grip on my arms made me wince; he stopped immediately, still looking sorrow.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

I shook my head, smiling. "It's okay."

He kissed me again, carrying me to the bed. Although I am human, that can't stop us from loving each other tremendously. But whoever did this to would pay.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was lying on the couch, a white dress on my body, making me look even more weaker. My skin was paler than usual and my stomach was getting bigger by the hour. Stefan said it was because it was also a vampire, meaning I would give birth in probably four weeks. We decided on the name: Rosalena Merenie Salvatore. Stefan and Damon had tried to get me an ultrasound earlier today and at least try to see that baby but it was impossible; we girls told them but they ignored us.

Rosey, Anna and Isobel were watching TV with me and Stefan; he was mostly watching me than the TV.

"So what're we going to do, Stefan? About the vampire who left the bouquet of roses to Bonnie." Rosey said.

"Maybe you girls should go look for it. Isobel is excellent in tracking."

Isobel smiled, standing up. "He's right. I may get a scent from the roses. Where are they?"

"In the kitchen," I said, weakly. Stefan cooed me to be quiet and rest.

"Alrighty then. Rosey and Anna, follow me."

All three girls gave me a kiss on the forehead before departing. A few seconds later, I heard the backdoor close. We were finally alone, except for Bonnie and Damon upstairs. Stefan turned off the TV as my eyes closed but reopened them when I felt Stefan leave. I raised my head, groaning in the process. This baby was making me sick.

Stefan came back, kneeling down next to me. He had a little black box in his hand.

"What… what are you… doing?" I said, taking breaths. My breathing shortened since yesterday. I have been pregnant six days ago; no wonder I felt exhausted, tired and bruised around my stomach.

He smiled, grabbing my pale hand gently and placed the box in my hand, opening it. It was a blue, sparkling rectangle, reminding me of my eyes with an open loop at the end where the finger entered. I slowly gasped, knowing what he was doing.

"Elena Gilbert, I will always love you, until the end of the earth. I will never leave you, always be in my heart. Will you do the amazing honor of marrying me?"

Not having a single second thought, I swiftly nodded and he slid the ring on my third from my left hand, where it would stay for the rest of forever.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bonnie and Damon came down ten minutes after the proposal. Stefan gave Elena a bottle of blood; he stole it from the blood bank, so the baby could drink it. Damon already knew about the proposal but didn't tell Bonnie. She came to Elena's side, rubbing her forehead. Elena immediately saw the bruises on Bonnie's arms.

"What happened… to you, Bonnie?" she asked.

At first, Bonnie was confused but then soon realized what she was talking about. Stefan, too, demanded an answer, glaring at Damon.

"Damon was just holding me to strong. It'll heal soon, Elena. All you need to worry is keeping yourself and the baby alive." Bonnie said sincerely. She then noticed the ring and a light bulb rang in her head; she knew exactly what this meant. "Oh my… Elena, you're engaged!"

Little as she could, Elena giggled and nodded. Bonnie wanted to hug her but only smiled. Damon gave Stefan a knuckle punch.

* * *

**Rosey's POV**

Anna and I followed Isobel. She had gotten the scent and was following it, as it was fading. We stopped in the middle of a meadow, searching for something. We separated until I found _him_. The man I fell in love with when I was human. The man who deliberately abused me and Katherine had driven him away from Fell's Church as a vampire. He had made my life a living hell that Damon and Stefan almost fought with him. I gasped when he smiled.

**Please review for a small preview!**

**-Barbie :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**It's almost been a week since I last uploaded; sorry! I'm just worried of Hurricane Earl, as you probably may or may not know; I live in North Carolina so forgive for taking so long; the storm is making me scared. Thank you for the reviews. Jenna and Lexi were supposed to be in the last chapter but I couldn't find a place for them and so now they're finally here! **

* * *

Chapter 17

**Elena's POV**

While Anna, Rosey and Isobel were gone, after the proposal, Jenna called, saying she wanted to come. Stefan was completely disagreeing; he didn't want to put either of our lives in danger but she was my aunt, the only living relative I have left. Bonnie and Damon were going to be with us during her arrival.

Not bothering to get changed; my clothes barely fitted on me because of my big stomach. Stefan gave me a cup of animal blood, which I began to enjoy and so did the baby.

The bell rang a little later; my heart beat, the baby moved slightly, not enough to make me yelp but cringed. Bonnie got up, Damon at her side. He never left her, even to open a door, he was there with Bonnie. I smiled at the love they had. Jenna's strawberry blonde hair popped up, my smile getting wider. Stefan got up to be a gentlemen, me sitting on the couch like the pregnant women I am. Jenna's eyes widen when she laid on me. I had told hr over the phone I had a surprise for her.

"Oh my… Elena, are you pregnant?" she gasped.

I nodded weakly, my breathing becoming ragged. She rushed over to me, hugging me very gently. Stefan smiled at the reunion while Damon kept his eyes on Bonnie.

"You look so beautiful, Elena. Is this Stefan's baby?"

"Yes. It's half-human-half-vampire."

She rubbed my cheek softly, tears strolling down her cheek. "Did you decide on a name?"

"Rosalena or Stefan if it's a boy."

"What a gorgeous name! When is the baby due?"

I turned to Stefan, not exactly knowing when the baby was due.

"In a few weeks; the baby is growing much faster ever hour so probably by the end of the month she should give birth." he said, looking at Jenna.

I drank more blood, her eyes on the cup, wondering why I was drinking it. Stefan explained it to her while when I dropped the cup, blood spilling all over me as I had felt one of my ribs break. The baby had moved too much; I screamed in pain, raising the dress I had on. Stefan and Damon came to my side while Bonnie held Jenna back. Stefan traced my broken rib while Damon observed for anything else. He didn't want his niece/nephew to die.

After long minutes of checking, Stefan had placed an ice pack of my rib, healing it faster. Jenna apologized; I accepted and we became family again. Bonnie and Damon left to upstairs, wanting some alone time. We stayed in the living room, discussing baby plans. That's when Rosey burst through the door, followed by Anna and Isobel.

"You won't believe who's here, Stefan." she snarled.

He stood up, walking towards his sister. "Who?"

"William. The boy who abused me when we were human. The one Katherine changed before making him leave town. I just ran into him; he was the one who changed Bonnie."

Damon was by Stefan's side the moment Rosey said his lover's name. Bonnie came down, running to Damon.

"William? That son of a bitch who hit and slapped you all the time? I still don't forgive him for slapping you in front of us and Katherine." Damon spit.

"He came to kill us, with his wife Heidi and their children, Lilith and Collin. They're all vampires as he changed them. He wants revenge."

"There's no way he gonna get around Bonnie, Elena or Jenna." Damon said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey Jenna," Rosey said, walking to her. They exchanged a hug then Rose came to me, seeing the ice pack and looked at me, knowing she knew.

"A rib?"

I nodded. "So William has kids?"

"Yup. He got Heidi knocked up and had twin half-human-half-vampire children before he turned them into vampires when they were probably in their twenties."

I coughed, some blood splattering out. Stefan cleaned up while Rosey talked with the other vampires. They must've gotten into deep conversation because they didn't realize the Blonde beauty arriving through the back door. I smiled at her, knowing exactly who she was.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lexi ran to the group as they gaped her in shock and all of them ran at her, hugging her. Bonnie didn't really know who Lexi was but she gave her a hug anyway. Elena just smiled at her in return.

"Where've you been, Lex?" Stefan asked.

"Just here and there. Oh, I've heard of a revenge thingy going on, involving Rosey Posey here so I came to see if ya'll need any help." she said with her squeaky voice.

"More vampires, the easier to kill the messed up family William's got," snickered Damon. Lexi rolled her eyes.

The group sorted out an idea while Bonnie, Elena and Jenna slept through the night.

In the shadows, William and Heidi watched them carefully, choosing their victims…

The following morning, Elena broke another rib. Jenna left, promising to return soon. Rosey met up with William in the woods, as promised. Stefan stayed with Elena, caring for her. Bonnie and Damon became more intimate. Lexi, Anna and Isobel were closely behind Rosey, listening to the plans.

"Meet us here tonight. Bring anyone you want but know that we will win, Rosey." William said. She hated herself for ever liking him.

Rosey snorted. "You wish." Before disappearing.

Stefan began to worry about Elena. She was much more paler than usual, weaker, looking like she's terminally ill and becoming sensitive to the sun so he had to curtain up the house a couple of times. He could hear the baby's movement, not trying to hurt its mother but it just had to move, to get a little comfortable.

They had decided to get married after the birth; Damon and Alaric as his best mans and Bonnie as her bridesmaid.

With the "Bamon" couple—Stefan and Elena decided to nickname them—things were going smoothly until a very large bruise appeared on her neck.

"I have to cover it," Bonnie insisted, grabbing her brown scarf. She didn't want Elena to freak out.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I should have known better than to put pressure on your body," he muttered, already hating his own guts.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it,"

Damon couldn't see a way to not worry about it but he listened to his woman and helped her cover the hickey up; he _hated_ seeing the bruises _he_ did to Bonnie. But she was also keeping a secret from him; her period was two days late, which has never happened. After all, they were "doing" pretty often now. Bonnie shook her mind; they're bound to come late sometimes but still…

Telling Stefan and Damon to see William at night, Anna and Lexi are staying with Bonnie and Elena while the siblings and Isobel go. Saying their goodbyes, the brothers thought it was hard to break away from their only loved one but they knew they had to protect them.

In a couple of seconds, they arrived in the woods, face to face with William and his wife, Heidi. Meanwhile, Lilith and Collin stalked Bonnie and Elena; Isobel could feel it so she went outside and felt a presence behind her so she turned around and was staked by Collin.

Lexi heard the soft groan from Isobel, grabbing a needle of vervain in case. She saw Collin on top of a dying Isobel and ran at the boy, injecting the needle in his arm. Lexi took the stake from Isobel, fast enough to make her live. There was a breaking noise from the house. Fearing the worst, Lexi ran back inside, followed by Isobel to see the girl, Lilith, feeding from Bonnie.

**Please review if you want a sneak peek. Thanks.**

**-Barbie :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for those who reviewed! And in case if I didn't make myself clear, Isobel decided to stay behind with Anna and Lexi. Anna went upstairs where Lilith injected her with vervain and then went to Bonnie. This is also one of my most saddest chapters because Bonnie's heart is torn into little pieces after a discovery. Elena can "communicate" with her baby mentally. I still don't know if the baby should be a girl or boy...**

* * *

Chapter18

**Lexi's POV**

In fury, I lunged at Lilith, Isobel grabbing an unconscious Bonnie before she fell. While I was fighting, Isobel gave Bonnie her blood, healing the wound. I had Lilith in a chokehold but she kicked me in the shin, taking hold of my neck and saw Isobel stake her. I released the grip the little vamp had on me, running to Bonnie. Damon would kill me if anything happened to her but thankfully she was alive and breathing evenly.

Elena, on the other hand, had a blank expression. I shook her lightly and sighed when her eyes fluttered.

"Is Bonnie ok? Where's Anna?"

I started to think where she was, too. I went up the stairs when in the middle of the hallway; Anna laid still on the floor, a needle on her arm. I ran to her, taking the needle out. Lilith must've placed her with vervain. She gasped, getting up.

"Lexi! Where's…. where's Bonnie? It was Lilith!" she yelled, running down in vampire speed. I followed.

Isobel was outside when she yelled my name. I ran out to see Collin gone, the needle on the grass. He somehow escaped, seeing Isobel killing his sister. Isobel had his scent so Anna joined her to follow it while I stayed with Bonnie and Elena. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

**Damon's POV**

We marched in the moonlight, Stefan and I following Rose. Three against two was going to be easy. I had William; I'm going to make him pay for all those years of making my sister suffer; he deserved it.

In the clearing, there stood a man with black hair and a woman with red ringlets, reminding me of Bonnie. Rosey had the Heidi girl as she had said. My eyes were locked on William. As soon as we saw each other, they flung themselves on us.

I had William by his neck and Stefan was about to rip him into pieces when he escaped from my arms and threw me to the tree, knocking it down. I saw Rosey fighting with Heidi and for a second, I wanted her stop hurting Heidi because she reminded me of Bonnie so much but I fazed out, jumping at William.

Trying to find a stake or any wooden thing, I heard him cry for Heidi. I turned around to see Rosey holding the lookalike Bonnie in her arms, apparently dead from a stake wound to her chest. I snarled at her, thinking she was Bonnie. I saw her face in Heidi's, the painful face before she died. I was going to drop William and hurt Rosey before I realized what I was about to do and thinking he's dominated, Stefan staked him in the heart.

We burned the bodies afterward, the fire flicking while we sat down, admiring the fire then headed home. I wanted to see my little bird, touch her red curls, her lips, and hear the way she talks. I missed her too much.

When we arrived, I saw Bonnie lying down, Lexi looking at me like she was regretting something and Elena also sleeping peacefully. Anna and Isobel were nowhere to be found. That's when Lexi stood up, walking toward me.

"Damon… I'm so sorry." She began, tears falling down.

"What happened?" I asked coldly.

"Lilith and Collin came. Lilith and Collin both put vervain on Anna and Isobel before I intervened. While saving Isobel, Lilith went and bit Bonnie. Isobel later save her while I killed Lilith. Collin ran away and now Anna and Isobel are chasing him."

I gave her a hard look but wiped the tears from her cheeks. She saved Bonnie and Elena and so I nodded, telling her it's not wrong. I was happy Anna and Isobel were alright; chasing after Collin, even better.

Walking to my Bonnie, I caressed her cheek until she woke up; eyes widen then jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

**Bonnie's POV**

I cried silently. Hands clean, down using the toilet, I sobbed. Knowing Damon was hearing me, I stopped, wiping the tears from my eyes. I hadn't even told him if I was pregnant. After waking up, my period had come, meaning I wasn't pregnant after all; I was just late.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked from behind the door. I opened it, embracing him. He gently rubbed my hair.

"What's wrong, _cara_?" he said.

I took my head from his shoulder. "I thought I was… my period was late so… I'm not pregnant, Damon."

His expression was non-readable. It was blank, hard to understand what he felt. I had stopped crying; this always happened to women. But it'll happen one day; I just hoped too son. Besides, with Elena pregnant, we can't afford another baby. Damon wouldn't like to see in pain while carrying our baby.

He then kissed me. Not fiercely but passionately. I knew he felt sorry for me, for us. His arms on my waist, mines on his neck, maybe weren't ready for a baby. Either way, I knew Damon would make a great father. But not now. We could wait a few years.

We moved to out bed where I slept in his arms.

**Elena's POV**

It was now midnight. The vampires were all sleeping. I had Stefan holding me in our bed. The baby moved, making me wince. Stefan wanted me to have an abortion but I yelled at him because I didn't want to kill it.

Since it was nighttime, she or he stopped moving a lot. I then remembered Bonnie dashing out of the living room.

"What happened with Bonnie, Stefan?"

Of course he would know. "Bonnie thought she was pregnant until she had her period."

My face fell. _Bonnie thought she was pregnant?_ I didn't know that but she wasn't any ways. I felt sorry for her; the excitement of possibly having a baby suddenly gone was heartbreaking.

"Oh." I said.

"Sleep now, Elena. You both need to rest," he said.

I nodded, closing my eyes as someone inside nudged me. She or he was sad about Bonnie, I think. Sad that it won't have a cousin anytime soon.

_You will_, I thought mentally.

**Shorter than the last chapter, I know. Hope you liked it! Please review if you want a sneak peek.**

**-Barbie :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**The following that you are about to read is something I think happens when you give birth to a half-human-half-vampire child. I'm only 13 so I don't exactly know how it's like to give birth but I can see its painful from the screaming's… Anyways, reading **_**Breaking Dawn**_** helped a little but I went my way of the birth. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Three weeks had gone by. Everyone was positive the baby was a girl, and I had to. My stomach had gotten much bigger over the days; Stefan made me drink human blood instead of animal for some unknown reason. The whole bad stuff disappeared from us, leaving us in peace.

The vampires of the house expected me to give birth in about two days.

I was lying on the couch, my feet on Stefan's lap. Bonnie and Damon sat across from us, Bon sleeping on her lover's shoulder. Rosey was sitting next to Damon; her head on Damon's other shoulder. Lexi, Anna and Isobel were at the dining room table, talking low to each other.

Drinking the cup of blood, the baby moved to a place it never went and I had a confused expression on my face as my hand flew to the lower part of my stomach, where it was closely next to my private part.

My baby moved again, getting closer to where it sends me a message no one knew could happen.

_I'm coming Momma._ The female voice said.

I gasped—all eyes were drawn to me—when I heard her voice, knowing she was coming now. Then a pain hit me so hard I dropped the cup, letting out a piercing scream; my body twitched in agonizing pain as my baby moved closer to where it would come out.

Stefan and Damon both took me upstairs where our room was converted into a hospital room. The bright lights blurred my vision as Stefan placed me on the top, my body still shaking. I opened my mouth to release more screams but instead red liquid flew out; probably blood. The baby moved once again, getting closer and closer to coming out. But how? How can it moved so fast? Wasn't it attached the placenta? My baby continued to move faster and faster, looking ways to come out of me in which I won't die.

Stefan injected me with morphine while Damon removed my peach dress, leaving me completely naked besides my bra. Stefan joined him as they prepared to take the baby out. The baby kept moving; why was it moving? I felt my ribs breaking, one by one.

"Stefan! We have to take it out now!" Damon yelled as Stefan kept putting morphine in me.

I yelled without thinking. "The placenta! It detached! _Take it out now_!"

My baby was dying inside of me, looking for anyway to get out and her father/uncle wouldn't do anything about it. They were going to save me before saving the baby.

I soon started to drift into the darkness as my baby moved to my private part, feeling its head come out. I smiled when Stefan and Damon both silently gasped and finally took the baby out.

"You were right. It's Rosalena," Damon whispered as Stefan carried the baby girl in his hands.

"Bring… her to me. I wanna… see her," I said, extending my arms.

Stefan walked over to me, the bloodied baby in his arms. Damon walked out the room, telling Bonnie about the severe yet successful birth.

Rosalena looked like her father. Wavy dark brown hair, fine features and blush to her cheeks but she had my color eyes: lapis lazuli blue. She smirked, instantly reminding me of Damon. A heart-shaped face with long eyelashes and pale skin, she was more beautiful then anyone, even Damon. I could also see red streaks in her dark brown hair, reminding me of Bonnie. How'd she get in?

Then Rosalena was gone. Damon had come and took her, leaving me with Stefan. I was about to object when my eyelids closed, darkness taking over me. Everything was becoming faint and I knew I was becoming a vampire; I had taken enough vampire blood from Stefan over the past few days and my heart beat was slowly until it stopped as I took one last breath of air.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

The rest of the gang and I waited silently for any of the boys to come out to tell us if the baby was born. We heard a lot of screams so that didn't mean good.

After minutes of waiting, Damon came down the stairs, blood all over his arms and shirt but not his face. He carried a small human body in his arms, a pink blanket around it. I ran to him, while everyone stood. Damon let me see the little girl in his arms. Rosalena. I smiled when she smirked, then smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"She's beautiful," I gasped, looking at Damon. He smiled back at me, leaning in to kiss me. The rest of the gang came and looked at the baby. The vampires took Rosalena from Damon, excited to wash her up and dress her. I helped my love get rid of the mess, smiling proudly at him. He had helped Elena and that made me smile, thinking he would be a great father if I ever got pregnant. I also saw Rosalena's smirk; she must have gotten that from Damon and her red streaks through her dark brown hair.

We sat on the couch as Damon cuddled me into his lap, kissing my cheek tenderly. Stefan had still didn't come down; Damon told me he was with Elena as she was going through the transformation.

When I was about to sleep on his shoulder, I heard high pitched giggles from the kitchen. This alerted me; I stood up, taking Damon's hand as we walked to the kitchen, seeing Rosalena in Rosey's arms, giggling and clapping her hands. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes, Elena's eyes. Her hair was falling into little ringlets to her shoulders; wow she was a newborn baby and already her hair had grown fast.

Playing with her, we had forgotten about what was going upstairs until Stefan came down. I walked over to him, smiling proudly as Damon played with his niece.

"You're daughter is wonderful, Stefan." I complimented.

"She gets it from her mother," he said, smiling at Rosalena.

"Is Elena ok?"

He nodded.

I sighed, making he walk over to Rosalena. Damon stood up to let Stefan sit as Rosalena giggled in happiness, running over to her father. Stefan took her in open arms, kissing her head sweetly.

After all we've been through; happiness will always take over everything.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Nighttime dawned Fell's Church. Elena was still going through the transformation; she should be well by morning. In the decorative room for Rosalena, Stefan placed her to sleep after the day of playing and getting to know each other. Rosalena specially loved Damon, in which they smirked at each other most of the time.

With everyone in their own rooms, Stefan slept peacefully with Elena by his side, still unconscious. Damon and Bonnie's room was right in front of Rosalena, Lexi's next to her from the left, and Rosey's on the left.

Around midnight, Bonnie woke up to check on Rosalena. She had a scary feeling before entering the bedroom but shook it off. Bonnie saw the window open, the curtains blowing with the wind. Scared as hell, she ran to the crib to find it empty. Clothes of Rosalena were almost gone; her bag and blankets were taken. Breathing one last time, Bonnie yelled.

Damon ran to her side, seeing his niece gone. Soon everyone came.

_Someone's gonna pay __**big time**__._ Damon thought.

**This took forever to write. I wanted to make it as descriptive as possible. _Please review for a sneak peek_! I also will have more time to upload since I wont have school tomorrow, Thursday or Friday! This means I can watch season 2 and not going to sleep early! (I thought I had to record it cause I dont have a TV in my room but no!) Ah, 4 more days! C'mon September 9!**

**-Barbie :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL SEASON 2! I'm so excited :) ****One more day at school tomorrow and then its teacher workday for the rest of the week. Check out the poll on my profile and **_**VOTE**_**! I need to know what story you'll want to read next other than my story, **_**Gone but not forgotten**_**. Thanks! And enjoy. Oh. One more thing. I sort of rushed but only because I was running out of ideas and I really wanted to write the birth so forgive me.**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Normal POV**

No one knew what to tell Elena. They couldn't even think of how to explain it to her that her daughter was missing. Stefan was waiting for Elena to wake up and take care of her while Anna, Lexi, Isobel and Rosey went out to look for Rosalena. Isobel had gotten a good whiff of the kidnapper and instantly recognized it as Collin's scent. Bonnie and Damon were on the couch, having revengeful thoughts. They couldn't control nor did they want to; they wanted to rip Collin's head right off or whoever took their niece. They were going to pay.

Around ten a.m. Elena came to her senses. She knew everything was different. What she could smell and hear; she wanted to see, enjoy the vampirism. And most of all see her beautiful daughter, Rosalena. She was so beautiful after the birth, wanting her tiny body in her hands, giggling and showing her cute smirk.

Stefan tired very hard not to let the tears fall down. He knew his soon-to-be-wife was excited to see their newborn daughter but how can he tell her she's gone? There wasn't any way but just explaining it to her carefully with a soft voice to not make her jump to conclusions.

Elena's eyes fluttered open, revealing her lapis lazuli blue eyes. A smile spread through her lips; Stefan did his best to smile back at his love. Damon and Bonnie were waiting outside the door; Bonnie's ears against the door while Damon waited to hear them talk.

"Elena, my love." Stefan whispered so low Bonnie couldn't hear him but Elena understood.

"Stefan. I'm so happy to see you. Where's Rosalena? Is she with the girls downstairs?" Elena asked. Her sensitive ears went alert, and heard no one but the heartbeat of someone outside her door. Her fangs ached, ready to cone out. Damon sensed this, wrapping his arm around Bonnie's waist. Stefan held her wrists, shaking his head.

"It's only Bonnie, love. You have to control it. It will take time but you'll get the hang of it."

Elena nodded, regretting for almost attacking her only friend left. Besides her heartbeat, she heard nothing else. Only the bugs outside her house, the cars on the freeway and everything but another heartbeat she expected to hear. It was only Bonnie and Damon in the house; where's everybody?

"Elena… this is _very_ hard for me to tell you." Stefan began; feeling the tension Elena was bringing.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" she asked slowly.

"It's… its Rosalena. She's…" Stefan was on the verge of tears right now.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" she demanded, already scared for her daughter's safety.

Bonnie wiped a tear from her cheek as she listened, her ear still on the door. Damon looked away from his love, tears shedding. He really wanted to kill Collin right now.

Stefan dropped his head. He couldn't dare see the expression on Elena's face. "Rosalena… someone's took her. She's gone."

Elena released tears quicker than ever. "You're lying. No, you're lying, Stefan! YOU'RE LYING! NO! NO, NOT MY DAUGHTER! STEFAN! NO!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. Stefan sobbed, holding a crying Elena, who cried uncontrollably. She had lost both her parents, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Meredith, almost Bonnie and now her daughter? Was she doomed to suffer?

Bonnie had clearly heard the screams and yells Elena was making, telling her she had heard the news. Damon pulled her away from the door, worried that Elena might burst into pure vampire anger and aim at Bonnie. They both went to their rooms, locking it for safety, hearing Elena cry harder by the second. Bonnie laid on Damon's chest, crying softly. When everything was going fine, someone had to come in and ruin it to the extreme. How can someone just kidnap a baby hours after it's born?

If this was happening to Elena and Stefan, what about her relationship with Damon? It wouldn't work out, not with the whole supernatural in her life. They could never and try live a normal life with vampires and werewolves and other stuff coming at them. Even being together is bad enough, let alone having a child is worse.

"Why are you thinking about that?" demanded Damon. He had read every single thought Bonnie was thinking and it angered him. Was she actually saying their relationship might not work? After all they've been through? Yeah, right. Damon wasn't leaving Bonnie, not in million years, a billion years or infinity. He was going to be Bonnie till the end, even if she doesn't want him.

"I can't let that happen to us, Damon. We can't be together if bad things will always be following us. Face it; we will never be left alone. Basically all the people we loved and cared about is dead. I don't want to ever see you get killed."

"Which I won't, _cara_. I'm too strong; I'm one of the strongest vampires on Earth and you know it. I'm not going to leave you, Bonnie."

"If you want to stop this from happening, then…" Bonnie got up, letting some tears fall. "We should probably end this, whether we like it or not."

Another crying scream from Elena was heard. Bonnie closed her eyes, letting the scream pass by her ears. Damon stood up, walking towards her. She turned around to the door, ready to get out of the house and leave Fell's Church.

"Bon, don't. Don't leave me. We belong together. No matter what happens to us, we'll always stand by each other, ready to protect. Please, don't leave me, Bonnie."

She didn't want to see his face, begging her to stay. No matter what he said, it wouldn't change her mind. It's better to leave before more bad things start to happen. With her heart breaking by every step she took, her hand touched the door knob, ready to leave this hellish life. Closing her eyes, she moved the knob to the right but gasped as Damon yanked her by her arm and kissed her passionately yet hard. He wasn't going to lose his little bird.

Breaking away, Bonnie released a flood of tears.

"I can't, Damon, I can't do this," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Bonnie didn't have the strength to go through this.

Damon caressed her cheek, wiping the tears. "Yes you can, Bonnie. You're stronger than everyone else. No one is going to hurt you, Bonnie. They're gonna have to go through me first if they want to hurt you. I love you and no one is ever going to change that."

He kissed her once more, with more fierce and passion. They heard the sound a door opening and closing, footsteps coming down the hallway. Then someone knocked on the downstairs door. A faint memory struck their heads; Jenna was coming to see the baby and Elena, not knowing what happened last night.

Bonnie securely behind Damon, they walked in the hallway. Elena turned; Stefan's hands on her shoulders. Elena smiled at Bonnie; she wanted to hug her so badly, ignoring the fresh smell of blood. Bonnie slowly walked to her, hugging Elena with caution. Stefan and Damon were around them with stern expressions.

"Oh, Elena, I've missed you." Bonnie said.

Elena sniffed. "Me, too, Bon Bon."

After a brief hug, the four walked down the stairs. Damon opened the door, letting Jenna in. Elena was held by Stefan and Bonnie as Jenna got closer, Damon closely by her side.

Telling her everything that had happened, Elena tried to concentrate on the subject: her daughter's missing. But she only had eyes on her aunt's neck. She so wanted to sink her teeth in it but it was wrong. Finished explaining, Jenna wanted to calm her niece down, also angry at the creature who took Rosalena; she didn't even meet her yet! As Jenna came closer to hug Elena, she couldn't sustain herself anymore. Something about Jenna's blood made everything disappeared, turning into lust and hunger. As soon as her neck was in the right place, Elena released her fangs and lunged at Jenna, who fell on the glass table as Elena bit her.

**Another cliffhanger… I still don't know if I should let Jenna die (I've killed a lot of characters in this story :S) but I don't think I should; maybe. I'm also thinking about changing the title. It's not **_**The Vampire and the Maiden**_**-style anymore. If you can give me some ideas for the title, that'd be great! If you can't, well, I'ma have to come up with it and it may take awhile! PLEASE **_**REVIEW**_** IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 21!**

**-Barbie :)**

**P.S. Pweeeeeeease do the poll? *pout face***


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for taking awhile to upload this. I was having some writer's block and the short summary is freaking suck-ish! "The Return" was awesome and I have to say, Katerina looks much prettier this season; fingers crossed Damon might develop some feelings! I hope he forgets Elena cause she belongs to Stefan, not him. Bonnie does! 9 more chapters for this story ****then it's the end, or possibly a sequel, still don't know yet. And sorry if I didn't give my reviewers a sneak peek from the last chapter; I was way too busy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

**Elena's POV**

My sharp fangs sank into Jenna's neck, begging for some blood. After all, I was hungry. I pierced into her neck, sucking her blood out. It only lasted a couple of seconds when I heard my aunt scream and I realized what I was doing. Stefan and Damon got both my shoulders, pulling me back. Bonnie ran towards Jenna, putting a wet towel on the wound I made. They both got up and walked to the kitchen, Jenna shivering in fear. Stefan plopped me on the couch while Damon followed my aunt and best friend.

"I'm… so sorry, Stefan. I… don't know what happened. I just… got this hunger and… I let it get to me." I sobbed between words, wiping my mouth that was covered in blood.

Stefan hugged me, kissing my forehead. Tears were strolling down his cheeks onto my head. If I couldn't sustain myself with Jenna, there's no way my daughter could be around me, and she was half breed, whose blood must smell so good. But still… I need her with me. I hope the girls find her before I do, meaning I'll kill Collin into bits. I heard Jenna crying in the kitchen while Damon was trying to calm her down. He really has changed; I mostly owe it to Bonnie and Rosalena.

I heard Bonnie's footsteps coming closer to us. Damon leaves Jenna to follow her, putting his arms around her waist in protection. I scoffed slightly; I would never hurt Bon Bon, even if I her blood was pulsing delicious.

"Elena?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see Jenna?"

I shook my head. Then I heard a voice in my head. It was Rosey's voice, I knew it. She was sending me some kind of message. Her voice grew louder, enough for me to hear exactly what she was saying.

_Stefan! Damon! Elena! We found Collin! He has the baby! We're at an underground crypt in the Old Wood. You need to hurry!_

I let out a gasp, seeing Stefan and Damon were getting the same message as me. Bonnie touched Damon's chest when he looked at her, and she knew they found Rosalena.

"Bonnie, stay with Jenna. Call me if anything happens and I'll rush over hear," he said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Well, c'mon! Let's go!"

Stefan and I stood up while Damon went to tell Jenna where they were going. I tried not to look at her but felt her eyes on me the whole time. I held my breath when I hugged Bonnie, and it worked. Stefan gave me my ring of protection, then exited the house, running in vampire speed to get my daughter back.

* * *

**Rosey's POV**

Collin held Rosalena, a syringe filled with vervain enough to kill her in his hand, threatening to give to the baby. Anna had tried to grab the baby but Collin was damn fast and injected her vervain while still grabbing Rosalena. Lexi, being stubborn sometimes, dodged next but was taken down. Collin seems invincible, but I didn't want to believe it, that is until Lexi laid next to Anna, both unconscious. Isobel and I stood left, trying to make him give us the baby.

"Collin, please." Isobel begged in a seductive way. "Give us the baby and nothing will happen to you. I promise you, Collin."

Rosalena cringed, moving around his arms. "No! I don't believe you. All of you killed my family! Now you need to pay!"

He raised the syringe.

"NO!" Isobel and I yelled, running over to him. He injected Rosalena before Damon came and knocked him down with me. We moved dismembered his body in a matter of seconds, smelling Stefan and Elena near the baby.

Isobel was explaining to them that Collin had too much vervain in the syringe that might kill her and the only way to die is if Rosalena drinks human blood.

After me and Damon were done, I saw Elena holding her unconscious baby, crying and kissing her. Stefan was by her side. I knew the solution to this and her name was, "Bonnie can help her."

Damon turned to face him, angered that Rosalena had to drink Bonnie's blood.

"We can't let her die, Damon. Besides, Bonnie would do anything for Lena."

They were a bit confused about the nickname I gave her but all of them nodded, so did Damon. Stefan, Elena, the baby and Isobel returned home. Me and Damon stayed to wake up Anna and Lexi.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Jenna's wound had stopped bleeding and we hid it with her hair. We waited for them to return. After a long wait, the door opened as Elena, Stefan and Isobel came in. Elena was carrying a body in her arms that I recognized to be Rosalena. I ran to her, seeing the baby's eyes closed.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Bonnie… she needs to drink her blood to live," Elena said, looking straight at me.

I was completely confused and scared.

"Why? What did Collin do?"

"He injected Lena with vervain that would kill her. He wouldn't give me my granddaughter unless if we were dead. The only way for Lena to live, Bonnie, is if she drinks human blood. By seeing Jenna and the wound on her neck, I suppose we should let Lena drink your blood," Isobel said.

For the sake of my niece, I nodded but saw Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

"Right here."

I turned around to see him inches away from me. I hugged him as the others came in.

A few minutes later after discussion

I sat on the couch, Elena holding the baby in her arms. To be safer, the group decided she needs to drink from my wrist instead of my neck. Damon was right next to me, holding my hand. Stefan and Rosey were in front of me, ready to act if anything happened. Anna and Lexi were with Jenna across the room, Isobel sitting next to Elena.

I inhaled, nodding towards Elena. She came closer, putting Rosalena's mouth on my wrist. I waited for the worst to come, and it did. I felt her sharp fangs on my wrist, sucking my blood out. Rosalena had regained conscious and held my wrist with her petite hands. She moaned, liking my blood. For a little baby, she sure had grown a lot during her disappearance.

Elena then pulled Lena from my wrist, wiping her mouth that had my blood. I drank some of Damon's blood which healed the wound. I took him upstairs to our room, leaving Elena, Stefan and the baby to bond. I laid on Damon's chest, closing my eyes.

**Not that long but I hoped you liked it! Please REVIEW!**

**-Barbie :)**


	22. Chapter 22The End

**I decided to end this story at chapter 22 instead of 30. It's been a great month of writing this and sadly, I'm not making a sequel, maybe just a one-shot on a couple you'll probably find out at the end of the chapter. The baby's nickname is "Lena" just so you know. **

* * *

Chapter 22 — The End

**Normal POV**

In the morning, Damon and Bonnie joined Elena and Stefan for breakfast while Rosey, Anna and Lexi dressed Lena. It seemed all the bad were finally gone, after weeks of battling evil. They still missed Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Meredith but they knew they were in peace, which comforted them a lot. Isobel and Alaric went back to their place; they were certain everyone was safe.

Lena was growing at an immense pace everyday. Even though she was only three days old, Lena acted more mature but still couldn't talk properly. She adored Damon the most, which is weird for the family and often bites his finger playfully as she doesn't have her fangs in yet so the bite is non painful. She likes it when Rosey combs her hair, feeling like she's in the water. With her father Stefan, she enjoys sleeping on his chest and sucks on her thumb to draw away bad dreams. Lena especially likes playing with Lexi and Bonnie; she often races with Lexi to improve on her walking and can almost beat Bonnie, who runs as fast she truly can.

The family was really fine. No bad things were to ever touch them again.

After breakfast, Elena went out hunting with Lena and Stefan while the rest of the group stayed behind.

Bonnie was with Lexi upstairs in Lexi's bedroom; Damon and Anna were playing video games.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Lexi.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure…"

"You took the test. _Twice_. Do you want to it to be a hundred times until you realize you're pregnant?"

"Don't say it out loud, Lexi!" Bonnie yelled in he whispered tone.

"Sorry but you're gonna have to tell Damon. You saw what Elena went through. It's likely you are going to go through it too,"

"I know." She whined.

In the hunting trip, Lena caught a deer and tackled it, giggling. Elena helped her while Stefan caught his own. After biting the deer's neck, Elena let her daughter drink it while Stefan shared with her. Luckily, none of them got their clothes bloodied.

"I did it, Daddy." Lena said. Because Bonnie practiced with her almost everyday, she had learned some words but not all.

"Very good, Lena. C'mon, lets go back home," Stefan said, lifting his child as they went to the boarding house.

Damon chilled on the couch while Anna stared at him, obviously annoyed he won again.

He felt her stare and groaned. "Stop staring. It's rude."

Anna rolled her eyes as Elena, Stefan and Lena came in. Lexi heard them come and told Bonnie, "You should right now!"

"No! No, I'll decide when."

Lexi groaned. She sometimes thought Bon was stubborn. "Then when?"

"In a few days. You'll be there when I do, Lexi."

Lena was sitting on Anna's lap, playing with her brown locks when Bonnie and Lexi came down. Damon saw how Bonnie looked scared and ran to her as Lexi winked at him. He got more confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, Damon." Bonnie said calmly.

Lexi was trying to keep her mouth shut but she couldn't anymore and shouted, "She's pregnant!" Then placed both palms on her mouth. Bonnie viciously glared at her, Lexi mouthing "sorry" to her.

"What?" Stefan, Elena and Damon said at the same time. Lena stopped playing with Anna's hair.

"You heard her. I'm gonna have a child," the redhead said, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

Damon did all but hug the woman he loved while the family smiled at him. Everything really was going to be fine, no matter what.

Meredith, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy looked down at their family, smiling that they were in peace too.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Barbie :)**

* * *

_Characters of the story in alphabetical order:_

Struck = means character is dead.

* = means villains of the story.

Anna

Bonnie – Damon

Caroline – Matt

Collin*

Elena – Stefan

Isobel – Alaric

Jenna

Jeremy

Katherine*

Klaus*

Lilith*

Lexi

Meredith

Rosalena

Rosey

Tyler*

Vicki*

William* – Heidi*


End file.
